el dragón protector
by daizuke
Summary: esta historia de croos , es una historia entre estas dos grandes series bleach y highschool dxd acompañen nones a este mundo tan bien tendrá unos cambios en la historia original y tendrá los personajes de bleach adaptados al mundo de dxd así que acampanen a nuestro héroe en sus aventuras y en sus tristezas
1. Chapter 1

**El dragón protector**

 **Bueno esta historia es un croos de mis 2 animes favoritos bleach y high shool dxd y los personajes serán más fuertes que en la historia original y tan bien a parecerán personajes y poderes de otros animes pero los personajes y niveles de poder serán adaptados al mundo de dxd**

 **Técnicas**

 **{Ddraig, albion,vitria o seres sellados}**

-diálogos-

-(pensamientos)-

/mensajes. Llamadas o hologramas/

Los derechos de bleach y high shool pertenecen a sus respetivos creadores

Capítulo 00 cuervos

Rías gremory es un demonio de clase alto y para su corta edad es considerada una de los 4 prodigios del inframundo al pesar de su poción socia no es como los de más, demás demonios de clase alta ella nunca ácido arrogante por su pasión social.

Ellas es de los pocos demonios que tratan a sus siervos como su familia ella era capaz de renunciar a todo por ellos y ese sentido, de lealtad es un gran ejemplo para su nobleza por cada uno era capaz de desafiar a la misma muerte por ella.

Pero rías no era solo un demonio de clase tan bien era solo una chica normal con los mismo sueños y uno de ellos era poder vivir en el mundo humano es uno de los pocos sueños que pudo hacer realidad, y ella tan bien quería una educaron de china normal donde nadie la viera como la siguen cabeza del clan gremory.

Eso son los momentos más felices para rías y más porque es acompañada por sus files sirvientes akeno, kiba, koneko, asia y tan bien el pequeño Casper, cada miembro de su nobleza tenía un pasado o fue víctima de un suceso que los dejo marcados de por vida.

Akeno himajima la Reyna de rías es su mejor amiga pero antes que el destino la uniera a rías ella vivía, con su mama shiori himejima y barakiel unos de los líderes de la fracción de los ángeles caídos.

Pero la familia himejima considera que la unión de shiori y barakiel estaba prohibido así que aprovecharon que barakiel salió, para un trabajo de su fracción, para así matar a shiori y akeno la madre de akeno lucha para defender a su amada hija lo cual causo su muerte.

Koneko tojo es la pequeña torre de rías pero su pasado es casi tan triste como el de akeno ella fue abandonada por su hermana mayor después de que mato a su, amo que la rencarno como demonio dejando a koneko que pague por todo,

Tan bien esta el pequeño Casper que fue repudiado por su pueblo al ser un hibrido de humano y vampiro de sangre noble y al tener un artefacto sagrado dentro, y so que las cosas solo empeoraran para por lo que tomo la decisión de que el huyera de su pueblo natal para que no sufriera más.

La siguiente seria la dulce y inocente asia argenta ella era considerada una doncella santa por su poder sanador y por dicho poder su vida era muy solitaria por las normas que tenía, la iglesia pero ella un día curo a un demonio herido y un miembro de la iglesia vio lo que asia izo y ellos pensaron que un poder capas de curar a un demonio era el poder de una bruja.

Y ellos quisieron matar a asia por eso pero ella huyo de ahí porque ella no quería morir sin ni siquiera poder a ser un amigo.

Y por último esta kiba yuto él era un huérfano que igual asia pero él fue seleccionado para formar parte del proyecto de la espada sagrada que está intentando crear portadores de espadas sagrados artificiales pero como el proyecto no tenía progresos, el tipo que está a cargo del proyecto mato a todos los para obtener su excesiva sagrada y así pudo presentar a los altos mandos de la iglesia que su proyecto funciono

Eso fueron los pensamientos que pasaron por la cabeza de rías al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba frente a ella unos 12, cerberos el perro guardián del inframundo y en sima de ella esta uno de los líderes de los ángeles kokabiel.

Ella podía ver como cada uno de sus siervos están luchando koneko se encarga de los cerberos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y akeno los mantenía araya con su magia y asia se mantenía a lado de rías para poder apoyo de curación.

Pero ellos solo están defendiendo no atacando por que su prioridad es proteger a la vida que esta de tras de ellas.

-mama tengo miedo cuando llegaran papa y el tío kiba- niña

En ese momento rías voltio despacio así donde provenía la vos se podía ver a una niña de 8 años tenía el color de pelo marón claro, y sus ojo eran color marrón y tenía una un vestido azul bajo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una pulsera de cuentas e color morado en su mano izquierda.

-tranquila mi niña todo estará bien pronto llegara tu tío kiba-( pero lo que me preocupa es saber cómo estará el emocional mete)-en ese momento rias noto un poco de inseguridad en la niña-vera que el pronto llegara para derrotar a estos malvados-dijo rias tratando de animar a la niña

-rias yuzu cuidado-grito akeno

En se momento uno de los cerberos pudo pasar la defensa de akeno y se dirigió a si rías y yuzu, rias tomo a la niña en sus brazos para colocarse en frente de yuzo para protegerla,

-(perdona no pude proteger a nuestra hija)-pensamientos de arrepentimiento de rías

-mama-grito yuzu

En ese momento rías esperaba el ataque del cebero pero al no sentir el golpe rías voltio para mirar el cuerpo de perro gigante muerto, y en sima del cuerpo se podía ver un chico de pelo rubio con una espada encajada en el sabueso y además vestía el uniforma de la academia kuoh

-kiba-grito rías

-tío kiba-grito yuzu y emocionada al ver a su tío

-yuto-grito akeno

-yuto seimpai- dijo koneko

-kiba-san-asia

En e momento yuzu se libera de los brazos de rías corío así donde esta kiba pero en el camino un cerbero salto sobre ella en ese momento todos parecía que se, movía en cámara lenta todos intentaran llegar a la niña antes que la bestia.

Pero no podrían llegar a tiempo solo se podía ver la cara de terror de rías de que algo le pasara a su niña, la cara de akeno era palidad de miedo ante de la idea de perder a la niña koneko Coria así yuzu lo más rápido que su piernas le permitían.

Asia solo podía ver como la niña vea con miedo al cerbero que la atacaba kiba salto del cuerpo del cerbero así el otro perro de tres cabezas con la idea de matarlo, antes que las time a la niña.

-yuzu-grito toda la nobleza gremory

Pero cuando el cebero está por llegar a yuzu una chica de cabello azulado con un mechón verde se colocó en frente de la niña, cortando al sabueso por la mitad cuando el club de lo oculto vi esto estaban tan aliviados.

La chica que salvo a yuzu su nombre es xenovia ella era una de las 2 enviadas por la iglesia para recuperar los fragmentos, de escalibar que fueron robadas de, la iglesia por uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos.

-muchas gracias-yuzu

-¿qué ases aquí es un lugar peligro para una niña?-pregunto xenovia a yuzu

-no pasa nada mi tío kiba ya está aquí y pronto él están también-respondió a pequeña yuzu

-(el quien es el)-pensó xenovia

En ese momento cuando xenovia está metida en sus pensamientos no pudo notar cuando todos los miembros del club de ocultico llego a donde estaba tan bien pudo notar como rías gremory abrazaba regañaba a la niña que salvo.

-¿rías gremory porque tienes a esta niña contigo en este lugar?- pregunto xenovia

-no tenía otra opción ella iba ir con sus abuelos pero saso todo esto-respondió la heredera gremory

-rías deberías sacar a yuzu de aquí antes de que le pase algo-dijo la reyna gremory

-lo se akeno pero no creo que podamos con eso tipos aquí-dijo rías mientras mira a kokabiel

-pero rías-one sama no podemos dejar que le pase nada malo a yuzu esa persona estará muy triste-dijo asia

-eto ¿de quién hablan si se puede saber?-pregunto xenovia

-bueno el se podría de sir que él es el más fuerte de la nobleza de rias-bucho y el mejor amigo de kiba-seimpai-dijo la pequeña nekomata

En ese momento xenovia se quedó reflexionado lo que dijo la pequeña niña alvina en se momento xenovia pensó, que tan poderoso podrá ser para que le tengan tanta fe a esa persona.

-¿dime él es miembro de tu nobleza?- pregunto xenovia

-si el es uno de mis 3 piezas que no se encentran en este momento-respondía rías

-de las piezas que están ausente de rias-bucho son el peón la torre y el alfil y de la persona de quien hablamos consumió las 8 piezas de peón de bucho- dijo el rubio gremory

-¿en serio ocupaste tus 8 piezas de Peón en una sola persona?-pregunto xenovia total mente atónita

-si además que logro derrotar a todo un batallón de demonios vagabundos-respondió akeno afirmando a lo que dijo su rey

En ese momento todos detuvieron su conversación a causa de un gran resplandor todos voltearon sus miradas a si a el origen de la luz e podía ver que el, ritual para combinar los fragmentos de escalibar robadas avía terminado.

Todos miraban como en el lugar donde estaban los fragmentos de escalibar esta una gran espada esa era la espada, que se formó al fusionar los fragmentos de escalibar.

-al fin esta terminada mi escalibar. Chan- personaje desconocido

Todos podíamos ver como esa persona con cara de loco que reía él era conocido por ser el un exorcista exiliado de la iglesia, por su crueldad y blasfemas así las creencias el exorcista freed sellzen

-parece que ya está listo e-dijo kokabiel con una vos llena de confianza

-si es jefe-dijo freed

-no dejare que te salgas con la tu ya kokabiel-dijo rías con firmeza

En ese momento kokabiel solo podía ver como diversión como si fuera un perito ladrando

-hermana de lucifer no hay nada que puedas a ser para detenme tú y la hermana de leviatán serán sacrificios para comenzar mi guerra-dijo kokabiel con avaricia

-no te dejare comenzar otra guerra- grito rías con determinación

-o por cierto ablando de la hermana de leviatán-dijo kokabiel

El chasqui las dedos se pudo oír un sonido de quiebre todos estaban adonada dos la barrera creada por el consejo estudiantil, se avía roto, después podían ver como los cuerpo de los miembros cuando todos corrieron a si a ellos pudieron notar que solo esta inconsciente.

-maldito que has con ellos-grito la reyna del gremory

Cuando akeno le gritaba a kokabiel se podían ver que 4 nueva personas aparecieron alado de kokabiel pero antes de que se le pudieran ver bien, toda prestaron atención al líder caído.

-ahora si muere la hermana del lucifer más su hija seguro comenzara mi tan amada guerra-dijo kokabiel con diversión

En ese momento todos esta petrificados kokabiel lanzo una lanza de luz a si a rías y yuzu todo paso tan rápido que nadie, pudo reasignar a tiempo para proteger a las 2, rias solo podía abrazar a la niña en un intento de protegerla.

De los pocos que seguían mirando al líder de los caídos solo podían ver una sonrisa de arrogancia en su cara, cuando se escuchó la explosión de la lanza de luz todos voltearon a ver a rias y a yuzu solo se podía ver el humo.

Cuando el humo se dispersó toda la nobleza gremory está asustada por lo que le paso a rías y a yuzu pero al ver más detenidamente pudieron, ver un brazo extendido y aun tipo con una manto que cubría todo su cuerpo y en su espalda esta rías y yuzu.

Todos están van sorprendido de que pudieran esa persona bloquear el ataque de kokabiel con una mano un briza soplo asiendo que el manto que cubría su cabeza callera lo que más resaltaba era su cabello de color anaranjado.

-final mente has vuelto-rias

-papa-yuzu

-ichigo-rias

 **Como pueden ver comenzamos con una pequeña del futuro el comienzo de esta historia será unos 2 años antes de los acontecimientos del primer arco de dxd y perdonen los errores ortográficos y espero que se diviertan con esta historia sin mas**

 **No vemos en el próximo cap.**


	2. Chapter 2 comienzo oscuro

**El dragón protector**

 **Bueno esta historia es un croos de mis 2 animes favoritos bleach y high shool dxd y los personajes serán más fuertes que en la historia original y tan bien a parecerán personajes y poderes de otros animes pero los personajes y niveles de poder serán adaptados al mundo de dxd**

 **Técnicas**

 **{Ddraig, albion,vitria o seres sellados}**

-diálogos-

-(pensamientos)-

/mensajes. Llamadas o hologramas/

Los derechos de bleach y high shool dxd pertenecen a sus respetivos creadores

Tomo 0

Arco el inicio de una leyenda

Capítulo 01 un comienzo ocurro

La vida tiene muchas facetas como tristezas y alegrías penas y amores y tan bien esta la época más inocente y pura de las personas, que sería la infancia pero; la vida no es un lecho de rosas para la mente de un niño una desgracia puede causar traumas profundo que afecten su forma de ser así como a nuestro héroe.

Era una tarde nublada en la ciudad de kuoh en peso a llover muy fuerte era la lluvia más fuerte del año pero eso no evito que un pequeño niño que salía de la, escuela a toda velocidad se podía ver como Coria a toda velocidad, con su impremiable amarillo con líneas blancas en las muñecas a de más de que su cabello de color anaranjado.

Pov ichigo

Hoy era un día muy importante para mí por hoy es el día que por fin conoceré a mi padre mi madre no importaba que tanto le preguntara donde esta ella simple, me decía que él está ocupado a tendiendo unos asuntos para poder que darse para simple.

Por eso estoy corriendo con todo lo que puedo lo peor estoy cansándome no importa que tan emocionado este sigo siendo un niño por eso me detengo un poco para poder descansar un poco pero me detengo de bajo, de un árbol que está en el parque mientras estoy descansando me viene a la mente lo que mi madre me dijo esta mañana

Flashback

-ichigo levántate tienes escuela-¿?

Cuando escuche una vos solo podía moverme en la cama para acomodarme y volver a dormir,

-ichigo levántate-¿? Se escuchaba más fuerte

Solo ignoraba el llamado quería seguir durmieron hasta que sentí la fuerte luz de la ventana dándome justa mente en mis ojo asiendo que me encandile la luz

-aaaaaaaaa mis ojos mis ojos estoy ciego- gritaba mientras me retorcí en la cama

-vamos ichigo no es para tanto levántate o llegas tarde a la escuela niño perezoso-dijo la madre con diversión

En se momento mientras me recuperaba de mis ojos segados por la luz del sol me dispuse a ir algo baño para a listar me para la escuela

Después de una ducha baje para poder desayunar pero note algo raro mi mama esta de un gran, estado de ánimo nunca la avía visto tan feliz salvo cuando recibía esas extrañas cartas cada mes.

-¿mama pasa algo se tevé muy feliz?-pregunto el peli naranja

-aaaaaa lo notas mi pequeño ichi-chan-dijo la madre muy feliz

En ese momento solo podía poner una sonrisa forzada al ver a mi madre blincar de felicidad tanto y no es por exagerar; pero podrá jurar que vi unas flores sobre su cabeza ella se guía brincando y mientras yo decidí solo ignorarla y ponerme a comer mi desayuno.

-oooooo mi pequeño ichi-chan tengo buenas noticias-dijo la madre con una gran felicidad

-si cuales son no me diga me compraras la nueva te le de pantalla de plasma-dijo ichigo con talmente esperanzado.

-no mi pequeño ichi-chan es que por fin él se reunirá con nosotros al fin tu padre volverá a casa mi niño-dijo la madre de ichigo con una gran alegría en u vos y esperanzas

En el momento que mi madre dijo que mi padre por fin volvería a casa era una noticia que me está costando, asimilar porque yo no tengo ningún recuerdo de mi padre el único contacto que se podrá de sir que él y yo hemos tenido son unas cartas que él mandaba de vez en cuando.

-¿en serio y eso que el volverá?-pregunto ichigo sin importancia

En ese momento pude notar una cara de tristeza en mi madre ella simple tenía una sonrisa ella siempre a esta para mí cuando soy molestado en mi escuela, y cuando estoy triste.

-ichigo sé que tienes en mal estima a tu padre al no estar para nosotros en todos estos años pero tu padre no podía estar, aquí con las personas que más en este mundo pero al fin puede volver a casa-dijo la madre peli naranja con algo de tristeza

Solo poda escuchar como mi madre decía todo eso el hombre que robo su corazón cuando solo tenía ella unos 15 años

-está bien mama prometo que seré bueno cuando el llegue- dijo ichigo con respeto a su madre

-bien mi pequeño ichi-chan termina tu desayuno para poder irnos-dijo la madre

En cuanto mi madre se fue a la cocina en pese a comer de nuevo mi desayuno era algo simple unos huevos y tocino con, 2 panes tostados y un vaso de leche cuando termine lleve el plato a la cocina y en pese a lavar los platos a pesar de ser muy joven se hacer los quehaceres básicos de la casa ya que mi mama trabaja.

Aunque mi padre siempre nos mandaba dinero para nuestros gastos era tanto que no hacía falta que mi madre trabajar pero ella, siempre decía que no sería del tipo de mujer que se queda en casa ella era una mujer independiente.

-bueno ichi-chan es hora de irnos a la escuela-dijo la madre del peli naranja

Cuando mi mama y yo salimos de la casa ella tomo mi mano no importaba que tan molesto estuviera o que tan triste estuviera con solo sentir tacto de la suave piel de mi madre me sentía protegido como, si nada en este mundo pudiera dañarme pero antes que me diera cuenta ya estábamos en frente de la escuela.

-bien ichi-chan ten un buen día en la escuela-dijo la madre del peli naranja

-si daré lo mejor de mi mamá-dijo ichigo con energía

Fin del Flashback

Ya que me repuse en pese acorrer de nuevo a pensar de mi idea inicial si esta emocionado al conocer a mi papá siempre de si mi mamá, que teníamos el mismo ceño fruncido y la mismos ojos aunque siempre me he preguntado si me parezco mas a mi mama o a mi papa.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en mi casa me dé tuve en frente de la puerta en ese momento está muy emocionado cuando esta por abril la puerta hubo una gran explosión, que me saco volando asiendo que aporte muchos de los escombros cayeran sobre mí en torrándome en es cobros mientras que mi conciencia.

Desaparecía puse todo da mi fuerzo para ver la casa pero solo Pude ver una figura que salía del oyó en donde estaba la puerta llevaba un kimono blanco que tenía líneas rojas, en las muñecas que se extendían hasta los hombros y llevaba una más cara blanca con forma de lobo con un símbolo en la frente en forma de una media luna.

El en pesos a caminar así fuera de la casa pude notar que en peso a mirar a los lados como si buscara algo pero algo dentro de mí me decía, que me buscaba a mí, intente mantenerme consiente no podía caer sino me encontraría el poco a poco en peso a cercarse a donde está en terrado.

Pero cuando esta tan solo a unos 3 metros de mí sede tiene en ese momento puedo ver como se inclina para recoger algo eso era la manga de mi imple viable el recogió la manga cortada, en peso a buscar e las ser canias es como si buscara mi cuerpo pero cuando no pida encontrarme el extendió su brazo y en peso a disparar unas especies de llamas blancas a los escombros del alrededor.

No podía en tender por que el lanzaba esas extrañas llamas a los escombros del alrededor es como si quisiera que saliera per sabía que si salía el me mataría, por eso así todos lo posible para que mi cuerpo sé que dará como estaba sin importar lo asustado que estoy pero podía sentir como mi corazón sede tuvo cuando él está apuntando justo a donde está escondido ya avía perdido las esperanzas.

El único con suelo que tenía que pronto podría ver a mi mamá o través pero de repente ese tipo en peso alterase en peso, a ver el aria como si algo lo asustara de repente el saco una especie de papel de su kimono lo mas extraño es que lo lanzo al aire y apareció una especie de circulo con una una estrella de cinco puntas.

Lo último que pude ver es que ese tipo entro al extraño circulo cuando el resto de su cuerpo entro hubo una luz cegadora cuando está cayendo, inconsciente pero antes pude ver como si una persona callera del cielo no podía ver la bien mi visión fallaba pero podía jurar que es una mujer de pelo morado

Pov ichigo fin

Cierta mujer solo podía ver con horro la destrucción de la casa está en llamas ella entro lo más rápido posible.

Cuando ella llego al centro de la casa la luz de las llamas con su poca luz iluminaron el cuerpo de la mujer misteriosa se podían ver su piel oscura y que llevaba puesto una playera, de color amarilla pero sin hombros y sin espaldas y llevaba una especie de vendas de color blanco a redor de su cintura para sujetar mejor su vestimenta y va marrada en la parte del estómago, y unos expandes de color morados fuerte y unos zapatos blancos ligeros y su pelo era de color morado y se podía ver que lo llevaba atado en una coló de caballo y sus ojos dorados que brillaban por la luz de las llamas

En Cuanto en peso a buscar en el comedor el techo callo destruyendo todo el comedor ella tuvo que dar un gran salto para evitar el golpe de los pedazos de techo que estaban cayendo

-mierda la casa se está cayendo a pedazos si me quedo más tiempo aquí meca irá enzima-dijo la peli morado

En cuanto nuestra mujer desconocida salió de la casa en llamas pudo ver la luxes de los camiones de bomberos y de las patrullas en se momento de si dio ir se del lugar

Ella en peso a saltar en los postes de la luz evitando ser vista por las personas y los oficiales que se estaban acercando a la casa, ella empezó a mover se mas rápido pero en su cara se podía ver una cara de llana de enoja y de una gran impotencia

Hasta que ella se dé tuvo en una techo de un edificio solo podía ver así la dirección donde se quemaba la casa de la persona que consideraba casi como una hermana menor no pudo salvar a su amiga ni a su hijo ella se sentía como basura pero las lágrimas salían de sus ojos dorados.

-no es tu culpa yoruichi el infeliz que hizo esto fue muy a vil al pasar nos y poder entrar a este territorio-¿?

En el momento que la mujer reconocida como yoruichi volverá a ver la persona que intenta consolada su cuerpo era iluminado por la luz de la luna podía ver que era un hombre alto con unos ojos agrisados pero eran tapados por una sombra de un sombrero blanco con líneas verdes a pesar de su sombreo y su pelo corto podía ver su pelo a los lados, que era de un color bisque y lo que más resaltaba era su copete que daba justo entre sus ojos y sus vestimentas eran un kimono verde y un abrigo de una tonalidad mas oscura es ligeramente reminiscente

-que ases aquí kisuke- dijo la peli morada mientras inclinaba la cavase a un lado

En el momento que yoruichi decía esas palabras vuestro recién llegado se acercó a ella cuando está justo enfrente de ella se detiene para poder abrazarla

-no puedo ver como esta mi gatita en estos momentos duros- dijo el sombrero con un poco de humor pero no desaparece su tono serio

-no estoy de humor kisuke no hemos podido ayudar los por eso ellos están – yoruichi no pudo terminar la oración ya que rompió en llanto sujetando se del kimono de kisuke

En el momento que podía sentir el esfuerzo que así la peli morada para no seguir llorando el solo podía reconfortar a la pobre mujer el solo podía ver hacia las estrellas recordando el momento que su amiga llego para decirles que está embarazada de pues de un año de desaparecida

Flashback

Era un día caluroso de verano en una pequeña tienda en ese día las ventas estaban muy bajas por la ola de calor el calor era insoportable pero lo que lo así más difícil era los quejidos de cierta peli morado

-que calor hace kisuke por que no arreglas el aire acondicionado-se quejó la peli morada

-cera que una persona se casto el dinero en una máquina de helados que no sirve-grito el sombrerero con gran enojo- además no creo que pudiéramos usarlo ya que tenemos que tener la tienda abierta-dijo kisuke

-pero no puedes arreglarla la máquina de helados-volvió a preguntar la peli morado

En eso momentos el tenderos solo podía ver como su amiga actuaba como una niña pequeña ante el calor del día se la pasaba jalando de su kimono picándolo con el dedo, hasta que el pobre tendero llego a preguntarse de dónde saca tanta energía con ese calor hasta que ella brinco sobre este.

-qué demonios bájate yoruichi hace mucho calor para que actúes como una niña, mal caridad- dijo enfadad kisuke mientras lucha con la peli morado

-a a sí que soy una niña mal criada e kisuke- dijo con enfado yuroichi

-eto no es lo que quise de sir yuroichi-sama-dijo total mente asustado el tendero

En ese momento kisuke en peso a retroceder lentamente, pero muerto de miedo, porque sabe que tan temible puede ser la peli morado, pero cuando ella vio lo que su amigo trataba de hacer ella solo se molestó más.

-¿e vasa algún lado kisuke-chan?-dijo la mujer morena con malicia

En ese momento kisuke pudo sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo se tensaba de miedo

-que no que te hace pensar eso yuroichi-sama-respondió con miedo el sombrereo mientras seguía retrocediendo-solo veía lo sexy que te ves con todo ese sudor

-los halagos no te salvaran mi pequeño ratón-san-dijo yoruichi mientras se acercaba mas al pobre kisuke-si dices que ves lo sexy que soy por que retrocedes

En ese momento kisuke podía estar tan se seguro que sentiría la furia de su amiga, pero lo, que mas impacto al tendero es cunado su amiga en peso a ponerse en cuatro patas dejando la parte de atrás elevada, pero kisuke podía jurar que veía una pantera de tras de la morena preparada para atacar a su presa que en este caso era urahara.

-vamos yoruichi podemos hablar no tienes que ponerte así por un chiste-dijo urahara totalmente murto de miedo

El solo pida ver como yoruichi sonreía con diversión entonces el entendió yoruichi esta molesta no por su comentario sino por estar aburrido y el será su juguete en ese momento urahara solo tenia una idea en ese momento y era correr por su vida.

Cuando en peso a correr yoruichi salto sobre el pobre tendero solo pudo llegar a la puerta antes de sentir los dientes de yoruichi en su cabeza.

-aaaaa yoruichi detente por favor me las timas-imploro el pobre urahara

Pero sus suplicas eran ignoradas ya que solo asían que la morena apretara mas la boca causando más dolor al tendero el pobre no dejaba de llorar por el dolor que sentía, en su cabeza era tanto el dolor y la diversión de la morena que no notaron que una chica los veía con diversión

-me da gusto saber que no han cambiado en este año que no nos hemos visto-¿?

En cuanto escucharon esa vos voltearon a ver a una chica de unos 15 año de edad con una gran belleza y solo era comparada con su gran sonrisa capas de domar a la bestia mas feroz, y con un largo y sedoso cabello castaño y levaba una camisa suelta de color azul bajo, y con unos jins gastados que le asían juego y con unas zapatillas negras

-masaki eres tú-gritaron tanto como urahara como yoruichi al mismo tiempo

Cuando urahara quiso levantarse para saludar a la chica pudo sentir como le pisaban la cabeza causando que se le entierre, la cabeza en el piso de la casa cuando la levanto vio como yoruichi esta levantando a la chica mediándola de un lado al otro como si de muñeca se tratara.

-yoruichi-neecha detente puedes las timarme- dijo masaki preocupado

Yoruichi tanto como kisuke vieron raro ese comentario por que simple la peli castaña los visitaba era recibida de igual manera por la peli morado

-que quieres de sir pequeña masaki-dijo kisuke acercándose a las dos chicas

En ese momento los 2 pudieron ver un poco de sonrojes en las mejillas de la joven peli castaña

-masaki ¿si alguien te las timo puedes decirnos? – pregunto la morena preocupada

La castaña solo podía ver la preocupación de sus dos amigos ella e preguntaba que izo para merecer amigos tan buenos

-bueno la verdad no se como de sir lo- dijo la peli castaña apenada- es algo en varazo si soy honesta

-delante masaki sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea-le dijo el tendero con compresión en su tono

En ese momento una yoruichi enojada lanzo al pobre kisuke a la pared de la casa porque le estor va va para estar en frente de masaki en ese momento ella solo podía ver con las tima el trato que recibía su amigo varón y como la morena empezó a sanlandiaba para que le digo lo que tiene

-es que me comí la torta antes del recreo-dijo masaki con inocencia

En ese momento tan como la morena y el tendero la veían sin entender lo que se refería

-a masaki ¿no te entiendo podrías ser más clara? – pregunto urahara

-que me saque un seis- dijo la peli castaña mas apenada

-aaaaaa se clara masaki que me estoy desesperando-grito yoruichi

En ese momento masaki no savia que hacer solo podía ver lo molesta que esta yoruichi por que no podía explicarse bien

-estoy embarazada-grito masaki

En ese momento se podía escuchar como se rompía un cristal no sabino cómo reaccionarían ante este dilema

-que tal si lo discutimos adentro-sumerio la peli castaña

Tanto como urahara y yoruichi solo podían asentir ante la idea de su amiga así que procedieron a entrar en la casa

 **Una hora después**

-bien nos vemos mañana para que me ayuden con la mudanza-dijo masaki feliz mientras se retiraba

-una ves que la peli castaña se fue se podía notar cierta tensión en el ambiente

-que ¿opinas kisuke? -pregunto yoruichi algo tensa

-la verdad no sé qué pensar yoruichi nunca en toda mi vida pensé que nuestra pequeña masaki fuera dar a luz a un hijo de el-respondí el tendero con nerviosismo

-como Cres que lo tomen esos ancianos-comento la morena

-no muy bien si te soy sincero-dijo kisuke total mente serio

-si intentan hacer algo yo mismo los matare-dijo la morena total mente aseria soltando mucho instinto asesino

-no nos preocupemos por eso ahora solo disfrutemos de la felicidad de nuestra amiga-dijo urahara tratando de calmar a la morena

-con que un bebe-dijo yoruichi mientras se soba el vientre

Pero eso no es algo que paso desapercibido para el sombrerero el inclino su cabeza asía abajo, pero sujetando su sombreo con la mano derecha

-estoy seguro que serias una gran madre- comento kisuke mientras abraza a la morena y le habla con dulzura-cuando tengas un bebe estoy seguro que será él bebe más feliz del mundo

Yoruichi solo podía acorrucar su cara en el pecho de urahara por que se sentía muy feliz por las palabras de su amigo

-gracias- estado lo que yoruichi dijo

 **Final Flashback**

De devuelta en el techo del edificio yoruichi solo podía ver como los bomberos intentaban, apagar las llamas de la casa de masaki solo podía sentir tristeza al volverá a ver a su amigo solo podía ver odios en sus ojos un odio que tenía años sin ver.

-¿estás bien kisuke?-pregunto la morena

El escucho el llamado de la peli morado solo pudo ocultar sus ocultando sus ojos con su sombrero después de unos segundos el voltea para ver lo con una gran sonrisa

-por supuesto que estoy bien yoruichi solo algo molesto-respondió el tendero con enojo

\- bueno puedo ser peor, pero esto no es su culpa ¿?

En el momento que ambos escucharon la vos voltearon y no podían creer lo que veían

-tenemos que hablar-¿?

 **Salto de tiempo una semana**

Avía pasado una semana desde que la casa kurosaki se avía quemado y a ichigo lo avían movido un orfanato al no, tener parientes vivos no tenía quien lo cuidara a pesar del poco tiempo la peli naranja avía cambiado radical mente no hablaba no lloraba solo veía a la venta como, si esperara que alguien llegara

Así era todos los días solo se le veía parado en la ventana o sentado cuando se cansaba, pero simple sujetaba en su mano una ocarina de color azul fuerte no importa que, nunca la soltaba era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su madre

-miren pero si es el pelo de zanahoria-dijo un niño del orfanato

Ichigo solo volteo a ver al niño con unos ojos vacíos a pesar que él no se metía con nadie siempre los molestaban por el color de su cabello

-¿qué quieren? Pregunto ichigo sin fuerza

-que quiero preguntas no se solo molestar al nuevo que parece mas muerto que vivo y aquí mis amigos quieran ver si tu pelo es natural- respondió el niño con arrogancia

Ichigo podía ver como 2 niños estaban de tras del primero y con solo ver sus ojos supo, que esto no serian si solo se lo pedía

-déjenme en paz-dijo ichigo antes de voltear se a la ventana de nueve

Pero ese fue un comentario que no les gusto a los tres niño en más grande agarro a ichigo del cuello de su camiseta arrojándolo al centro del cuarto

-quien mierda tecles que eres e maldito-grito el niño mas grande

-que pasa vas a llorar e-comento el niño más pequeño

En cuanto al peli naranja no dijo nada solo los veía sin emociones, pero lo que ichigo no vio en el tercer niño tomo la ocarina de su madre

-devuélvemela-e siguió ichigo

-o ¿la quieres devuelta? – pregunto el niño mediano con malicia

Ichigo solo asintió con la cabeza, pero eso solo izo que el niño más grande tomara la ocarina y se dirigiera a la ventana al abril a ichigo pudo saber cuales eran sus intensiones

-ve y búscala-grito el niño mas grane al punto de lanzar la ocarina

En ese momento para ichigo todo paso en cámara lenta él podía ver niño lanzaría esa ocarina era el ultimo recuerdo de su madre y podría perderlo para siempre el solo podía sentir una emisión que el nunca avía sentido jamás y era ira

Ichigo solevanto y salió corriendo asía el niño más grande los otros dos no lo detuvieron porque no cedieron cuando ichigo salió corriendo el sujeto la cabeza del niño mas grande y en pujando la para que se golpe en le borde de la ventana.

Después fue asía el más pequeño dándole un golpe en la garganta asiendo que no pudiera respirar para después dar le un puñetazo, en el estomago causando que este se doble de dolor cuando el tercer niño que lanza un puñetazo a ichigo.

Este lo esquiva sujetando su brazo, pero la jala el brazo asía para des pues doblarlo para saltar sobre el asiendo que su brazo se rompa en dos el niño solo pudo soltar un grito de dolor y llanto.

-aaaaa mi brazo-grito el niño

Pero a ichigo no pudo importar le menos el mizo su brazo roto y en peso a poner peso para hacer sufrir mas al niño

-aaaaa de tente por favor- grita el niño en agonía

Pero sus suplicas solo caían en oídos sordos hasta que ichigo noto que el niño que ocasiono todo esto se está parando así que dejo al niño del brazo roto y se acerco lenta mente al niño más grande

-no te hacer que más monstruo-suplico con miedo el niño más grande

En ese momento ichigo sede tuvo el niño lo veía con miedo pero ichigo en peso a reírse en vos baja hasta que se escucha su risa en todo el cuarto era un risa que trasmitía una gran amargura

-así que soy un monstruo les dije que se fueran pero no me escuchaste a ora sufre las consecuencias-dijo ichigo con maldad en su vos

Cuando el niño más grande intento pararse para correr pero no pudo mover ni un centímetro, de su posición por que ichigo con la planta de su pie patio su cara pero el peli naranja no se dé tuvo con una el patio consecutiva mente la cara del niño

Asta que la fatiga se apodero de el cuándo ichigo. vio azua rededor para ver como los otros dos niños lo veían con miedo y pudo notar. que sus shorts estaban empapados por que se orinaron del miedo volteo de nuevo al pobre chico que patio hasta el cansancio pudo ver que su cara estaba manchada de su sangre y mínimo le avis roto la nariz

Ichigo metió la ocarina en su chamara y el salió por la ventana ya no podía que darse mas en ese orfanato , lo que hizo no quedaría sin castigo y el no tolera un castigo solo por proteger el ultimo recuerdo de su madre.

Por eso el corrió como si no hubiera un mañana el lloraba porque no tenía adonde ir no tenia nada pero el se hizo un juramente el encontraría al tipo que mato asu madre y lo mataría el tendría su venganza

 **Una semana atrás**

en algún lugar de Japón en un cuarto oscuro solo iluminado por la débil luz de unas levas se presentó un circulo de luz en el piso pero lo curioso ese sir curo tenía el símbolo de la estrella de cinco punto el que salió de el era el sujeto que ataco la casa kurosaki

-¿cómo te fue en tu misión?- pregunto la persona en la oscuridad

-la misión asida un éxito- respondió el tipo de la mascara de zorro

-¿a cavaste con el niño tan bien?- pregunto la segunda vos en la oscuridad

-el murrio en la explosión de casa-respondió el hombre en kimono

-des asas el conjuro-dijo la primera vos en la oscuridad

-si-fue todo lo que dijo el tipo de la mascara de zorro

Después una luz en volvió su cuerpo mostrando una especie de cerda en forma de ciempiés al momento que esa atadura desaparecieron su cuerpo colapso y mucha sangre salía de su cuerpo

-mmmm no me sorprende que hayas vuelto tan dañado considerando quien era tu oponente- dijo la segunda vas en la oscuridad

-tienes razón puedes retirarte para tratar tus heridas- dijo la primera vos en la oscuridad

-si mi señor-dijo el hombre de kimono

Mientras el hombre en mascarado se retiraba en las oscuridad del cuarto se podia ver dos grandes sonrisas de maldad y satisfacían

-y así comienza todo-dijeron al mismo tiempo las voces de l oscuridad

 **Tiempo presente**

Avía pasado un mes desde que ichigo escapo del orfanato fue el mes más difícil ha tenido en su vida el tuvo que robar para comer mentir para no ser de vuelto al orfanato, pero ahora ichigo se encuentra en frente de tres cuerpos heridos.

Frente a el y con una navajo en su mano goteando sangre de las personas que apuñalados cuando esta volteando para ir se un hombre esta frente a el

-¿tu hiciste esto?-pregunto el hombre

-y que solo si lo hice-respondió el peli naranja

-chico te propongo algo-ofreció el hombre misterioso

Ichigo solo podía ver con duda al hombre, pero pude que lo que le ofrezca se mejor que como vive actual mente

-¿Qué seria?-pregunto ichigo

-se mi discípulo-dijo el hombre

-EEEEEEEEEEEE-grito ichigo

 **Bueno aquí esta l cap 1 de esta historia lamento la tardanza estuve muy ocupado esta final les de año espero que les guste**

 **Capitulo 2 un camino asía el destino**

 **Respondiendo comentarios**

Harlequiin Uzumaki

 **Que bueno que te gusto esta historia espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado**

Tenzalucard123

 **Si muchos esperaban al pervertido de issei pero el no es prota perdona pero descuida el saldrá**

Gohansayajin9

 **Me alegro que te haya gustado y des cuida ya corregí el resumen y se que simple me ayudas y espero que disfrutes esta historia**

SaiyajinSannin

 **Muchas gracias compa y que bueno que te informaste primero y da gusto que te gustara la historia tratare de no de sesionarte**

ReyEvolution

 **Si yo quise en pesar esta historia de algo deferente a lo tradicional y descuida ese ichigo no te de sesionara**

Axel Alastor 22

 **Si creme que no as visto nada esta historia tendrá muchas mas drama y misterios en cada esquina**

Nikopelucas

 **No te puedo de sir eso ya que seria un gran spoiler**


	3. Capítulo 3 camino hacia un destino

**El dragón protector**

 **Bueno esta historia es un croos de mis 2 animes favoritos bleach y high shool dxd y los personajes serán más fuertes que en la historia original y tan bien a parecerán personajes y poderes de otros animes pero los personajes y niveles de poder serán adaptados al mundo de dxd**

 **Técnicas**

 **{Ddraig, albion,vitria o seres sellados}**

-diálogos-

-(pensamientos)-

/mensajes. Llamadas o hologramas/

Los derechos de bleach y high shool dxd pertenecen a sus respetivos creadores

 **Hola mis queridos lectores antes de empezar este cap. quisiera explicar unos puntos que son importantes**

 **Esta historia estará divida en temporadas y tendrá sagas que no son el mundo de dxd y si alguien quiere recomendar me una saga yo con gusto los escuchare y veré si se pueden aplicar a la trama de esta historia**

 **Respondiendo comentarios**

SaiyajinSannin

 **Si compa yo no abandonare la historia solo que esta algo ocupado y en este capítulo se revelara el porqué de esa oferta**

Gohansayajin9

 **Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo y estoy seguro que este gustara mas**

ReyEvolution

 **Qué bueno que te guste la verdad es muy cierta tu afirmación estaba contando los hechos de la vida de la fresa hasta este punto**

0Jose0

 **Si la verdad estoy tratado de cambiar eso, pero creo que esta cap quedo bien la verdad**

Axel Alastor 22

 **Si intento que la personalidad de ichigo quede lo más intacta posible y estoy corrigiendo los errores de escritura**

Racon Omega 98

 **Qué bueno que te gusto ya que soy un gran fan de tus historias y me gustaría que me explicara mejor eso de lo de dijo y espera que esto solo la calma antes de la tormenta**

Tomo 0

Arco el inicio de una leyenda

Capítulo 02 camino hacia un destino

Era un día muy nublado en la ciudad de kouh y no parresia que se despejaría, pronto, pero eso no hacía que las personas dejaran sus rutinas diarias todos se podían ver, de buen humor, pero no todo era felicidad porque en un callejo de esta ciudad se podía ver una escena algo visara dos hombres adultos tirados en el suelo llenos de cortes y un niño bañado en sangre.

Sujetando cuchillo oxidado pero el solo los veía con indiferencia, y se podía ver que las heridas eran múltiples cortes en sus piernas y en la parte media del estómago solo se podía ver con incredulidad como un niño de ocho años pudo con dos hombres adultos.

Pero para nuestra peli naranja solo podía ver al señor que acababa de llegar con desconfianza, el parecía tener unos treinta años con el pelo rojo, hasta el cuello el parecía medir un metro ochenta y nueve el vestía una camiseta negra con un, dragón blanco en ella y unos pantalones, azules claro pero lo que más destacaba era su cicatriz que iba desde su la parte delantera de su cuello hasta la trasera eran tres líneas

Hubo silencio ninguno de los dos hacia algún movimiento solo sé que daban quietos como si el que se moviera primero, perdería, pero el peli rojo solo veía a ichigo como si estuviera estudiando el niño.

-te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿vuélvete mi discípulo? – reafirmo el peli rojo

Al escuchar eso de nuevo solo causaba que, ichigo se molestara con el tipo que estaba a delante su yo el, estuvo solo por 8 meses desde que el abandono el orfanato él pensó que las personas le ayudarían por ser un niño, pero la realidad era otra.

Las personas las cerraron la puerta en la cara, le arrojaron agua le golpearon con palos o escobas solo porque revisaba la basura para poder comer y en la noche corría con suerte, si en contra un pedazo de cartón para dormir era tanto el enojo que no pudo contenerla más.

-¡CALLATE MALDITO INFELIS!-grito con ira ichigo

Cuando la ira acumulara de ichigo estallo el corrió hacia el peli rojo intentando apuñalarlo pero el esquivaba, el filo del cuchillo como si fuera los más fácil del mundo eso solo molestaba más al peli naranja.

-si uno ataca con ira pierde la perspectiva del entorno- en el momento que dijo eso nuestro misterioso hombre

Dio un pequeño giro a la derecha causando que ichigo chocara con unos contenedores de basura

-aaaa- grito ichigo con dolor

-te lo dije tal vez la ira sea un gran combustible, pero solo te causaras daño a ti mismo- dijo el peli rojo con vos seria

-cállate- dijo ichigo mientras se levantaba

-niño ¿por qué ese odio? -pregunto el peli rojo

-eso no te importa- respondió ichigo mientras Coria al peli rojo

Ichigo intento cortarle en el abdomen, pero nuestro hombre misterioso lo esquiva dando pequeños saltos, hacia atrás él podía ver el chico tenía una gran resistencia para un niño de su edad, pero su manejo del cuchillo era pésimo solo lo mueve a todos lados tratando de darle algo.

-eso explica por qué los cortes de eso sujetos son tan salvajes y de falta de técnica- dijo el peli rojo mientras esquivaba los ataques de ichigo

-cállate y pela-grito el peli naranja mientras seguía atacando

Mientras que ichigo se guía atacando al peli rojo podía ver que la resistencia del chico esta por los suelos tal vez por qué tiene hambre, las ojeras en sus ojos y la falta de musco era evidente tal vez por la falta de alimento y de sueno tan bien podía notar que a pesar de lo que le hizo a eso dos hombre él podía estar seguro que nunca avía echo algo sí.

-¿es la primera vez que cortas alguien verdad niño?-´pregunto el peli rojo

-eso no te importa maldito-grito con ira el niño peli naranja

Ichigo dio un salto tratando de apuñalarle el hombro a nuestro hombre, misterioso pero él pudo ver las intenciones de nuestro niño, pero eso no le preocupa lo que le preocupa. es la salud del peli naranja por era evidente que mientras más pelea empeoraba su condición.

-detente niño esto no es bueno para tu salud-aconsejo el peli rojo con preocupación en su vos

En ese momento ichigo solo podía ver con desdén al tipo en frente de el aparece aqui de quien, sabe dónde le pide que sea su aprendiz y luego finge estar preocupado, por él y lo que más le molestaba era que él pudo notar su mal estado físico.

-lo que me pase no te incumbe malnacido si sigues confiándote te para lo mismo que a tus compañeros por subestimarme- dijo el peli naranja con malicia

En ese momento el hombre de pelo rojo esta confundido el niño pensaba que él estaba, con los dos hombres que están tirados en el piso, pero él nunca le dio motivos para pensar eso, pero tan poco le dio motivo para pensar lo contrario.

-te equivocas yo no trabajo con estos idiotas así que cálmate quieres-dijo el hombre de pelo rojo con vos amable acercándose a ichigo

Mientras tras que el hombre se acercaba a ichigo el retrocedía ya que su mente esta total, mente confundido el solo podía pensar por que este hombre era tan atento y se preocupaba tanto de él.

-¿Quién eres tú-pregunto ichigo confundido

El hombre lo veía con compresión ya que el empezó a reflexionar lo que le ha dicho al niño, el solo le pidió que fuera su aluno y él nunca le pregunto su nombre y él nunca le dijo el suyo eso fue un error de su parte

-aja jajá perdona nunca me presente perdona mi falta de modales mi nombre es igneel- respondió igneel con una vos calidad y compresiva

ichigo se quedó viendo al hombre que recientemente le dijo su nombre era igneel ichigo en ese momento, ichigo no sabía por qué, pero este hombre todo en él le decía que podía confiar en él.

-¿Cómo te llamas mi niño?-pregunto el peli rojo

-ichigo kurosaki- respondió el peli naranja

-así que eres el que los protege a todos- dijo igneel con felicidad

En ese momento el mundo de ichigo sede tuvo en seco nunca nadie avía dicho, el semificado de su nombre correctamente simple le decían fresa sin importar cuanto les dijera que no era así.

-bien ichigo ¿me podrías de sir porque tacaste a estos dos hombres? -pregunto igneel

Cuando ichigo está por contestar tanto el cómo igneel pudieron escuchar como pateaban, los botes de basura de tras de ellos eran dos sujetos vestidos de forma algo elegante, pero en han vos resaltaban los tatuajes en sus manos.

-yakuzas-dijo igneel con seriedad

Mientas que los dos desconocidos avanzaban hasta donde están los dos hombres tirados en charcos de su propia sangre

-¿quién de los dos izo esto?- pregunto el yakuza más viejo

Hubo un silencio que duro unos segundos hasta que el segundo yakuza saco un puñal de su saco y lo apunto hacia ichigo y igneel

-no lo preguntaremos de nuevo ¿Quién hiso esto? – pregunto enojado el mafioso con el puñal

Ichigo está apunto de contestar cundo igneel dio un paso adelante dejando al joven peli naranja de tras de él.

-yo lo hice – respondió igneel con vos fuerte dando a entender que no lo asustaban

En el momento que el peli roja dijo esas palabras los dos yakuzas se pusieron en guardia listo para matar al pobre hombre

Pov igneel

Este día no podía ser más desesperante primero el pequeño ichigo me ataca creyendo, que estaba con esos aspirantes a yakuza y para cuando el pequeño está cooperando a parecen esto dos idiotas.

-oye jefe no es ese niño el que ha estado arruinado nuestros productos – comento el yakuza con el puñal

Cuando escuche lo que decían estos dos no puedo negar que me dio curiosidad, pero tenía que tener cuidado porque si me distraigo podían ir por ichigo y en sus condiciones no podrá defender se y podrían las timar al chico.

-que ¿quieren de sir que les a echo el chico? – pregunto igneel

-pues ese niño a estado quemando nuestra mercancía y llamando a las autoridades cuando estamos por vender – dijo el mafioso mayor molesto

Yo solo podía estar algo sorprendido de que un niño de unos ocho años tu viera, el valor y la mentalidad para causarle tantos problemas a unos yakuzas solo podía sentir como una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios.

-ichigo lo as echo muy bien al proteger a la gente de esta ciudad – dijo igneel mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de ichigo agitando su cabello con felicidad

En el momento que me aparte de ichigo camine rumbo a hacia los yakuza y mientras más me acercó, puedo ver que el tipo del puñal no parece logran cosa y el más viejo parece que tiene un poco más de experiencia.

-este es el día con más mala suerte que ustedes pudieron tener - fue lo que dijo igneel antes de desaparecer en un destello de velocidad

-que demonios donde este- grito el yakuza con el puñal

\- no bajes la guardia – grito el yakuza más viejo

-adonde miran eh - dijo igneel con una vos maliciosa

Para cuando los dos yakuzas reaccionaron a mi vos pude darle un golpe al tipo del puñal en la garganta, causando le un corte de aire asiendo que se arrodillara mientras que el tipo viejo le di una patada en la cara casando que d su nariz brotara mucha sangre con un movimiento rápido me coloque de tras de él.

Luego le di unas puñetas en la espalda lo que causo que el pobre hombre gritara de dolor, pero de la fuerza de mi golpe causo que el chocara con la pared de cara

-eso de su espalda son quemaduras – dijo ichigo asombrado

-ahaha maldito que le as echo a mi jefe – dijo el tipo del puñal con mucho dolor

-descuida solo esta inconsciente se despertará en unas 2 horas – dijo igneel con indiferencia

En cuento me dirigía con ichigo para ir nos de este lugar, pero solo podía ver con, diversión la cara de sorpresa que tiene en su rostro este niño bueno tan bien es justificable, No todos los días se ven movimientos que parecen sacados de anime de acción

-cuidado – grito el peli naranja

Cuando escuché la advertencia de ichigo supe de qué se trataba empeñe a voltearme para ver como el otro yakuza está muy cerca, apenas pude esquivar el ataque de este intento de mafioso pude sentir como el metal del puñal rosa con mi piel, se necesita más que eso para matar me, pero estos tipos llame hartaron

-eres un estúpido – grito igneel con rabia mientras pateaba la mano del yakuza asía arriba

Cuando su puñal salió en espirar para arriba el muy idiota de intento de yakuza voltio asía aria, buscando su arma yo aproveché y le di un golpe en el peso solar casado le una gran falta de oxígeno en el cuerpo cuando el empezó a luchar con la falta de aire yo atrape el puñal

-eres un idiota de viste dejarnos en paz – grito igneel mientras tomaba el arma del aire y realice un corte en el ojo derecho

-haaaaaa maldito infeliz pagaras por esto juro que tú y ese niño pagaran por esto lo juro – grito con enojo y maldad el yakuza del arma

-idiota les di muchas oportunidades para irse, pero no y las aprovecharon – hablo el peli rojo con indiferencia así el dolor del yakuza

Fin pov igneel

En cuanto igneel termino con los yakuza tomo al peli naranja en sus brazos, y se lo llevo de ese lugar él podía sentir como los músculos del pobre chico se relajaban por primera es, en mucho tiempo en cuento voltio para ver le la cara él pudo ver que el niño en sus brazos está dormido el peli rojo podía ver la cara de paz y tranquilidad.

Ver así de tranquilo después de su previo encuentro le resultaba bastante gracioso para él y más, porque perdió su fachada de niño duro a bueno el continúo avanzando hasta llegar a un local de dulce

-abre la puerta de una vez vieja cabra – dijo igneel mientras toca

-van en un momento por favor y no era necesario de sir eso - ¿?

Mientras que igneel escuchaba los gritos el dueño de la tienda avisando le que ya iba para abril le la puerta, él se puso a revirar el niño peli naranja que duerme en sus brazos al ver lo tranquilo que dormía el movió su pelo y acomodaba su cara, en su pecho para que no le more tara la luz del sol

En eso igneel empezó agolpear mas duro la puerta y gritando vieja cabra cada dos segundo acusando el molestar del dueño

-bueno es que no ven que está cerrado – grito un molesto tendero al abril la puerta

-si lo bi, pero no me importa kisuke a sí que compermiso – dijo un indiferente igneel ante la queja del tendero

Mientras que kisuke miraba con extrañes al peli rojo él pudo notar al chico dormido en los brazos de su amigo. Y se dispuso a seguirlo así a su sala de estar cuando él se sentaba en el asiento enfrente de igneel y sacaba su característico abanico y lo ponía, frente a su cara dejando ver solo sus ojos

\- ¿puedo saber a qué se debe esta visita tan imprevista? – pregunto el sombrerero mientras lo miraba

-bueno mientras venia para verte y preguntarte si tenías algún trabajo y estado aburrido, pero pasaron unas cosas de camino y espero no a ver interrumpido algo – respondió el peli rojo mirando el anillo en la mano de kisuke

-bueno la verdad – kisuke no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la puerta corrediza de su derecha se hable de golpe

-bien listo para nuestra pequeña fiesta privada mi lindo vendedor de dulces ya que esta gatita quieres que le des algo rico para lamer – dijo una mujer de pelo morado que vestía solamente, unas calcomanías de estrellas que tapaban sus pezones y una brega negras con flores y en medio abierto dejando ver perfectamente su vagina

En ese momento el peli rojo miraba a la mujer con alta vergüenza al punto de entre serrar, sus ojos pero kisuke solo miraba a la mujer con alto deseo el utilizaba todo su auto control para no lanzarse sobre la peli morada, pero sus pobres intentos no pasaron desapercibidos por igneel

-yoruichi por el amor de dios que estoy aquí – regano igneel a la peli morada mientras que seguí con los ojos interesados

En ese momento voltio a ver a nuestro peli rojo ignorando los ojo de lujuria de su a hora identificado esposo

-o valla ¿igneel que haces a qui es raro que nos visites? – pregunto yoruichi mientras se hincaba abriendo las piernas mitras mira el peli rojo

-por el amor de dios no ves que tengo un niño conmigo – grito un avergonzado igneel ignorando la pregunta de yoruichi

En el momento que yoruichi miro al niño de ocho años en los brazos de su amigo solo soltara una gran carcajada asiendo que callera, de la risa y asiendo que los pechos les boten a todos lados y asiendo que kisuke esté perdiendo el poco auto control que tenia

-y tanto que le decías a tu hermano que si no se controlaba terminaría con hijos prematuros, pero mira quien metió la pata primero - decía una yoruichi muerta de risa

El comentario de yoruichi solo causaba que le votara una vena al pobre hombre

Cuando kisuke está por lanzarse en sima de su esposa el pequeño ichigo en peso a moverse en los brazos de un avergonzado y muy molesto igneel dejando des descubierta su cara y causando la pareja de casados le vio la cara, el ataque de risa de yoruichi y que toda la lujuria que kisuke está conteniendo desaparece de golpe y miran muy sorprendido de parte de la pareja de casados

-igneel donde lo – kisuke no pudo continuar por que una muy preocupada peli morada lo lanza a la pare asiendo que se estrelle con ella

-yoruichi espera por favor – decía un muy asustado igneel que solo recibió un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que saliera disparado al muro en su espalda, pero el soltó al pequeño ichigo

Mientras que igneel se estrellaba contra la pared yoruichi atrapo a ichigo en sus brazos mientras que ella caía sobra sus rodillas, y lloraba con el niño en sus brazos, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino de felicidad pura al ver el hijo de su amiga vivo en sus brazos

-ichigo ichigo mi pobre niño ya todo está bien ya estas con tu familia – de si a una muy contenta y sollozante yoruichi

Mientras que los dos hombres se reponían del anterior arrebato de su amiga y esposa, ambos la miraban felices y por parte de igneel confundido

\- ¿de casualidad conocen al niño? – pregunto un confundida peli rojo

En cuanto escucharon a su amigo la pareja de casados se miraron mientras que yoruichi, se lleva al pequeño ichigo a un cuarto para acostarlo y de paso vestirse pasaron unos pocos minutos desde que yoruichi se fue con el niño cuando volvió igneel les conto, como conoció a ichigo y como le propuso ser su aprendiz y sus problemas con los yakutos de la ciudad vecina

-no pienso dejar que te lo lleves igneel – dijo una muy molesta yoruichi

-vamos yoruichi sabes que el niño estará seguro conmigo – respondió serio igneel ante la negativa de su amiga

-tienes idea de cuantos meses tenemos buscando a ichigo y ahora que esta con las personas que lo aman no dejare que no te lo llevaras – dijo una muy enojada yoruichi

-entiendo tu punto de vista yoruichi, pero esto puede ser algo bueno para el – decía una molesta peli rojo ante la actitud de la peli morada

Mientras que una discusión entre el peli rojo y la peli morada se lleva a cabo un callado, y pensativo kisuke está meditando las cosas que le comento su amigo y el punto de vista de su esposa él se mantuvo así hasta que la discusión se dirigió a si a el

-di al algo kisuke – gritaron yoruichi y igneel al mismo tiempo al sombrerero

Hubo un silencio mientras que yoruichi y igneel esperaban la repuesta de kisuke los dos podían ver la cara seria del tendero por eso, supieron que esta discusión no la está tomando como un juego como suele hacer con las cosas

-creo que debería ir con igneel – dijo kisuke mientras colocaba su amínico enfrente de su cara

Cuando una sonrisa de victoria se está formando en el rostro de igneel una muy cabreada yoruichi golpe con un bate, a un despreocupado tenedero en mientras que igneel cambia su expresión de alegría por una de terror porque del bate que yoruichi, sostenía está goteando sangre del golpe que le dio al desgraciado de su esposo

Mientras que igneel retrocedía arrastrando su trasero mientras que yoruichi avanzaba asía el pobre peli rojo mientras sostenía el bate listo para golpear, al pobre de igneel pero lo que más asustaba a nuestro peli rojo es la expresión de su amiga peli morada. Su rostro se oscurecía solo dejando una gran sonrisa blanca que iba de oreja a oreja y unos enormes ojos blancos

-espera yoruichi sama – dijo un muy asustada peli rojo

 **(habitación de ichigo)**

Mientras que nuestro 2 hombre discutían con un muy cabreada yoruichi un pequeño niño de pelo anaranjado está despertando, en un lugar desconocido y que despertara en una cama él tenía que reconocer que había olvidado lo cómodo que era dormir en una cama después de dormir por 6 meses en la dura y fría calle era bueno volver a tener un techo donde dormir.

En cuento ichigo procedió a levantarse de la cama pudo notar cierta decoración en el cuarto donde estaba, casi todo era decoración unas cuantas fotos de gatos negros y unas cuantas y fotos familiares fon una mujer de pelo morado y un loco con sombrero a rallas con cara de idiota

Mientras que ichigo seguía revisando la habitación en búsqueda de repuestas para saber adónde lo llevo igneel, el reviso cada cajón que avía y el escritorio pero nada pero de repente le dio unas ganas de ir al baño, que corrió lo más rápido que pudo para el baño que está en la habitación.

Mientras que ichigo entro al baño en ese momento sea abría la puerta dejando se ver a una niña

De unos 7 años de pelo negro con dos coletas en ambos lados de su cabeza y usaba un sombrero amarillo y una tenía unos ojos morados y llevaba unas botas amarrillas

Cuando la niña entro a la habitación se dio cuenta que todo está desordenado y tirado en el piso se dirigía directamente al pequeño escritorio en el cuarto dejando una pequeña mochila azul oscuro cuando ella se dispuso a ver si faltaba algo pero al no notar que no falta nada dirigía a su, cama pudo ver esta destendida

-¿qué paso? porque alguien entraría y ser iría sin tomar nada de mi cuarto – se preguntó una confundida niña de pelo negro

Mientras que nuestra pena se está preguntando quien puso patas arriba su habitación se pudo escuchar el sonido agua corriendo del sanitario saliera un niño de pelo naranja

-eto hola – dijo un apenado ichigo, pero en ese momento ichigo tuvo que dar un salto hacia su izquierda para evitar un golpe que iba asía su rostro

Cuando ichigo se aleja de la niña peli negra pudo notar un pequeño corte en su mejilla lo cual, so predio al peli naranja en gran medida a ichigo

-esta seguro que lo esquivo – dijo un muy sorprendido ichigo

-si que pudiste evadir casi por completo mi ataque nada mal niño – dijo una muy molesta niña

-que demonios te pasa no de ves atacar a las personas así que estas mal de la cabeza – grita a todo pulmón un muy cabreado ichigo

-en primera no me grites es muy normal atacar cuando encuentras un desconocido en tu casa y más en tu habitación usando su baño – grita la niña de pelo negro muy enojada

En cuanto ichigo escucho el argumenta de la niña delante de el solo pudo penar que tiene toda la razón, del mundo para sus acciones y más sabía que ichigo entro al baño sin pedirlo primero

-esto bueno puede que tengas razón, pero a mí me han dejado aquí dormido – dijo ichigo tratando de razonar con la niña

Pero sus intentos eran en vano cuando está intentando explicar su inusual situación la niña de pelo negro le arrojo un borrador a la frente mientras que tenía, una expresión en su cara de que no le importaba lo que tuviera que de sir

-mira por favor se que esto … - en ese momento ichigo no pudo terminar su argumento cuando un borrador lo golpeo en la frente

Cuando ichigo está sobándose donde lo avía golpe él pudo ver que la niña está haciendo revotar unos borradores en su mano

-podría solo escuchar m…. – otras ichigo no pudo terminar de hablar por que otro borrador lo golpeo en la frente

Y a si siguió por un rato siempre que ichigo intentaba hablar para, explicar de como termino en su cama ella lo interrumpía lazando un borrador a su frente asiendo que el pobre chico se pregunte de donde sacaba tantos borradores

-vasta ya verás – grito ichigo al saltar hacia la niña con intensión de pelear

-ya era hora intruso – la niña de pelo negro imito la acción de ichigo

Cuando los dos niños estaban por en pesar su combate de la pared a su lado la atravesó un hombre con el pelo rojo, y causando que chocara contra el escritorio de la habitación haciendo que los niños voltearan a ver el hombre cuando lo vieron ichigo lo reconoció

-igneel – grito ichigo mientras corría asía el hombre

-qué demonios está pasando aquí – grito la pequeña de pelo negro

-pero que tenemos aquí veo que ya se conocieron – se escucho una vos oscura de tras de los niños

Han vos niños voltearon para ver una mujer morena en el hoyo de la pared y en su mano derecho sujetaba la cabeza de un rubio ella pudo notar como, los niños veían al hombre esta solo lanzo hacia el hombre de pelo rojo y esa mujer volteo para ver a la niña

\- ¿y bien mi quería soi fong que están haciendo ichigo y tu? -pregunto yoruichi con una vos oscura

\- aaa esto mama yo solo – dijo la ahora identificada soi fong

\- ¿qué paso mi pequeña soi fong? – volvió a pregunto una yoruichi más enojada

\- esto y yo yo – la pobre de soi fong no podía hablar del miedo que tenia

Justo cuando la mujer de ojos purpura esta por hablar pudieron es cuchar como un niño llamaba a un adolorido hombre de pelo rojo

\- igneel, igneel, respóndeme – decía un preocupado peli naranja

-i.. ichi …ichigo corre – fue todo lo que igneel pudo de sir antes de caer inconsciente

Justo cuando ichigo estaba por escapar pudo sentir una persona de tras del solo podía voltear lentamente para ver una mujer con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-hola pequeño ichigo – chan – dijo un muy intimidante ojo morados

-aaaaaaa – solo se pudo oír el grito del niño

Mientras tanto en una esquina la pequeña soi fong está sujetando su cabeza mientras que las, sombras de yoruichi y ichigo se podía ver como la peli morada levantaba a ichigo sujetando su cabeza mientras que se podía ver como el pobre niño, luchaba por liberarse mientras que la mujer reía como una loca

 **(una hora más tarde)**

Des pues de ese pequeño episodio de yoruichi igneel logro explicarle a la peli morado que el quiere entrenar al chico para, que pueda superar su deseo de venganza y enojo y ha si el no caiga en un camino sin retorno

-¿y bien yoruichi estas mas tranquilo con esa explicación? – pregunto igneel

-comprendo tu punto igneel, pero estuvimos buscándolo tanto tiempo – dijo la peli morada con algo de tristeza en su vos

-oooo vamos mi querían yoruichi no es como si no lo pudieras volver a ver lo – comento kisuke con diversión en su vos

en ese momento tanto como igneel y yoruichi vieron al sombrerero con una mirada de confusión e intriga

-o vamos mi querida tu crees que igneel no nos permitiría visitar al pequeño ichigo verdad igneel – chan – dijo con diversión kisuke como si lo que dijo fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Pero igneel sabia que cuando kisuke usa honoríficos con las personas es cuando uno debe estar alerto total, pero lo que mas lo preocupo fue la mirada que tenia kisuke le daba una mirada que paso desapercibida por la peli morada que le decía que la opción de visitar a ichigo no está abierta a debates

-por supuesto que podrán ir a ver lo en nuestro viaje – que les hiso pensar lo contrario – dijo igneel un poco nervioso

-abueno de haber me dijo eso antes y no hubiera horado tantos problemas – dijo yoruichi con diversión mientras sonreía

Mientras que los adultos hablaban se podía ver a dos niños sentados al otro extremo de la mesa mientras que estos tomaban juego de naranja, preguntándose cuando podrán hablar a respecto a lo que ocurrió ase rato

-bueno ichigo tu y yo nos iremos en un viaje de entrenamiento y partiremos mañana – dijo igneel serio y amable

-genial ya verás que seré muy fuerte y así podre proteger a las personas y podre tomar vénganse de las personas que tomaron la vida de mi madre – dijo ichigo emocionado y, pero lo ultimo lo dijo con mucho odio y oscuridad

Cuando el niño en peso hablar sobre venganza eso preocupo al trio de adulto y a la pequeña soi fong solo le causaba curiosidad de, por que un niño de su misma edad quieres matar alguien ella puede ser muy joven pero, era muy lista como para saber las intensiones de niño peli naranja

-mi pequeña abejita por que no van tu y ichigo adormir ya que mañana se va – le dijo yoruichi

-esta bien mama vamos – dijo soi fong mientras se levantaba

Mientras que los niños se iban el ambiente se puso muy tenso para los 3 adultos ellos pudieron ver todo el odio en los ojos del chico de pelo naranja, y tan bien vieron la de terminación en su idea de proteger a la gente, pero eso solo preocupo mas a los adultos por que un niño tiene que tener un peso tan grande sobre el

-¿no sé si re ir o llorar? – pregunto una deprimida yoruichi

-se a lo que te refieres querida el era un niño tan alegre y tan risueño, pero – dijo kisuke con tristeza – ya no es ni la sombra de lo que era antes la muerte de misaki lo marco de por vida

Igneel solo escuchaba en silencio como sus dos viejos amigos se lamentaban por, no aver ayudado al niño a tiempo, pero lo que más le molestaba era como se referían a ichigo como si estuviera muerto de repente se escuchó un golpe causando que yoruichi y kisuke se sobre salte de la sorpresa causada cundo vieron el causante de ese, golpe era el mismo igneel haciendo que yoruichi y kisuke lo vieran con sorpresa

-dejen de lamentar se no es como si el niño estuviera muerto – dijo igneel con enojo – si él puede haber cambiado, pero quien no lo aria después de ver como su mundo entero fue destruido

En ese momento el ambiente se tensó dejando sorprendidos a los dos padres por la calma que esta tomando las cosas, pero tan bien entendieron que todo lo que dijo su antiguo amigo era verdad porque el habrá por experiencia propia

-a demás nosotros tres somos pruebas vivientes de que con la ayuda correcta podemos ser bunas personas – les dijo igneel con firmeza y melancolía en su vos mientras miraba con nostalgia a sus amigos

Solo hubo silesia por unos minutos, pero se podía ver diferentes estados de animo en los tres amigos, se notaba que eran recuerdos muy malos y tristes llenos de perdidas y de mucho sufrimiento

En el caso de igneel se podía ver que esta sufrió por recuerdos de pérdidas y tracciones y de decisión

Kisuke tenia la mirada perdida al recordar una época muy oscura en su vida el esta lleno de arrepentimiento y de tristeza por todo el daño que causo

Yoruichi no esta mejor que sus dos amigos en su rostro solo se podía ver arrepentimiento por muchas cosas que tuvo que sacrificar por su inmadurez y arrogancia

El silencio reino por varios minutos se podía respirar un aire muy tenso y pesado en ese pequeño cuarto

-bueno es por eso que llevare a ichigo conmigo para guiar lo por un buen camino así no cometa los mismos errores que nosotros – igneel hablo con una determinación que saco Asus amigos de su transe

\- igneel tiene razón de nosotros 3 el tiene mas posibilidades de ayudar a ichigo que kisuke y yo tenemos – hablo yoruichi con un gran pesar en su vos

Cuando yoruichi por fin acepto que igneel se llevara al pequeño peli naranja los dos hombres pudieron notar, la tristeza en la vos de la peli morada kisuke en entendía como se sentía su esposa por que ese niño es todo lo que daba de su mejor amiga en cuento igneel el podía ver que la mujer morena se preocupaba, por el niño

\- como dije antes eres libre de visitarnos cuando gustes yoruichi – comento igneel tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga

Pero de repente se empezó a escuchar una risa siniestra igneel y kisuke en pesaron a buscar por toda la habitación el origen de esa siniestra risa hasta que vieron que venia de la mujer de ojos morados

\- o por su pesto que podre visitar lo si sabes lo que es bueno para ti – mientras que yoruichi habla ella empezó a levantarse rumbo ala puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir – espero que duerman bien los dos qui en la sala

En cuento yoruichi termino de hablar procedió a retirar se dejando muerto de miedo a los adultos mientras, que se abrasaban temblando de miedo al punto de casi orinarse en los pantalones

\- parece que te toco pagar los platos rotos por apoyarme amigo – hablo igneel disculpándose con kisuke

\- descuida amigo esto es necesario para poder salvar a ichigo y a ser que avance – dijo kisuke una vos calmada

\- sí solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para poder guiarlo por el camino correcto no quiero que el entre a un camino sin retorno – hablo igneel con seriedad

\- igneel viejo amigo te contare lo que paso ese día el día que ichigo lo perdió todo – comento igneel con mucha seriedad

Después de una larga explicación ambos amigos se fueron adormir, pero esa noche no solo marcaría el comienzo de un viaje si no el comienzo de algo mucho mas grande

En cuento amaneció todos estaban en frente de la pequeña tienda de dulces listos para despedir a los dos viajares, pero yoruichi le preparo una pequeña mochila a ichigo para su viaje dándole suficiente ropa comida y mantas para dormir en cuento igneel solo veía esto con algo de diversión nunca creyó que vería a su amiga, actuar como una mujer responsable cuando al fin pudieron empezar a caminar igneel pudo ver como ichigo veía a todos lados

-¿estas nervioso? – pregunto igneel al pelos naranja

\- si es la primera vez que salgo de la ciudad – respondo ichigo

\- descuida no pasara nada yo cuidare de ti – hablo igneel con una confianza en su vos

Al escuchar eso ichigo no pudo evitar sentirse reconfortado y seguro una seguridad que no sentía hace ya mucho tiempo un sentimiento que solo sentido a lado de su mama, no sabe que era lo que hacía o tenía igneel que hacía que confiara en el solo espera poder estar más tiempo a su lado

Ante de que ichigo se diera cuenta que él y igneel ya están fuera de la ciudad más específicamente en el bosque cerca de kuoh el pudo ver el bosque por primera vez aquí el aire era mas ligero y puro que en la ciudad

\- bien ichigo antes de seguir quiero preguntarte algo – hablo igneel mientras avanzaba para quedar frente a ichigo

\- ¿qué cosas? – pregunto temeroso

Igneel empezó a caminar para que dar en frente de ichigo luego el recogió un palo, y empezó a dibujar una línea enfrente del niño cuando termino vio a ichigo muy serio

-ichigo en el momento que cruces esa línea no abra vuelta atrás entraras a un mundo donde tendrás que obtener poder para sobrevivir pero si decides no pasarla podremos volver con kisuke y su familia y podrás tener una niñez normal – hablo igneel con una vos seria y imponente para dar a entender que no esta jugando

En ese momento en la mente de ichigo paso el recuerdo de como perdió a su madre y los 6 meses que vivo en la calle y como, tuvo que sobrevivir y como ayudaba a las personas que podía, pero en su estado actual no podía ayudaros, realmente por eso ocupa poder para protegerlos y para vengar a su madre

En ese momento ichigo avanzo asía la línea con tuna mirada de terminada y sin ninguna duda, y se podía ver su gran voluntad irrompible y lista para los retos que le repare este camino, cuando paso la línea el miro a igneel

\- yo soy ichigo kurosaki estoy listo para empezar mi entrenamiento maestro – dijo ichigo con una gran voluntad

\- yo soy igneel el rey de las llamas y se re tu maestro – dijo igneel con una gran son risa

ichigo miro a igneel y igneel miro a ichigo ambos se miraron por unos minutos hasta que igneel dio la vuelta recogiendo, su equipaje y el empezó a caminar para entrar al bosque cuando nuestro niño de pelo naranja lo vio avanzar el lo siguió ellos aminaron por unos cuantos minutos asta que llegaron a un plano del bosque

\- bueno aquí es donde estaremos entrenado por los próximos 2 meses – dijo igneel con calma

Ichigo solo podía ver con asombro en medio del claro avía un estanque justo en el medio y un gran campo de césped y flores al rededor del estanque el solo podía ver maravillado un paisaje tan bello

\- es hermoso - hablo ichigo admirando la belleza del lugar

\- si que lo es yo lo encontré cuando me entrene aquí – comento igneel con nostalgia

-bien como empezaremos con mi entrenamiento – hablo un muy emocionado ichigo

Igneel solo sonrió por el entusiasmo de su aprendiz – primero ichigo quiero darte esto – igneel saco de su mochila un anillo con tres piedras rojas en sima y se lo dio a ichigo

-¿qué es esto?- pregunto un confundido ichigo

\- eso ichigo es el anillo de las tres visiones – respondió igneel

\- el anillo de las tres visiones y ¿por qué me lo regalas? – hablo ichigo confundido

\- ichigo este anillo te dará una visión de tu futuro, pero no serán seguida puede que sean una hoy o dentro de 3 años las visiones se activarán por si misma – hablo igneel mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo de ichigo

Ichigo se asombro cuando el anillo se ajusto al Tamaño de su dedo cuando lo miro el pudo notar un brillo en la gema del medio y una luz roja lo segó momentáneamente

 **Lugar desconocido**

Cuando ichigo recupero la visión pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba e un lugar total mente frio y el piso parestesia estar echo de hielo, cuando miro el suelo una gran explosión lo saco volando después de recuperar se un poco pudo ver que avía explosiones por todos lados pero unas figuras resaltaron una figura que parecía estar echa de fuego , atacando unas sombras y en el cielo avía una echa de como de una especie de luz dorada que hacia unos círculos en el cielo y ellos salían como una laceres de ellos

Y a su derecha podía ver como unos rayos caían y al momento que tocaron el suelo tomaron forma humana y azulado apareció, la sombra de un hombre con dos espadas sus manos y después de la nada apareció una figura echa como de oscuridad mientras rasaba unas llamas azules y en trente de, el avía dos siluetas de dos chicos uno de color plateado y otro de color morado pero las 2 siluetas que mas resaltaban eran dos de color carmesí que luchaban contra otras dos siluetas la parte superior de una gran montaña de hielo

Pero un intenso calor golpeo a ichigo en su espalda cuando volteo pudo ver como si un gran bola de magma vinera directo a el cuando vio eso pudo escuchar unos gritos distorsionado, cuando vio de donde venían eso gritos vio dos siluetas femeninas una de color rojo y otra de color morado se dirigían asía él y las de más sombras de colores asían los mismo y todos gritaban desesperada mente asía el pero no entendía lo que decían, solo podía entender su nombre cuando el calor se volvió insoportable el volvió a voltear y vio la misma bola de magma mas cerca asta que lo golpeo

 **De regreso en el bosque**

Ichigo despertó gritando de miedo total mente asustado en peso a buscar por todos la dos las siluetas de esa horrible visión cuando su vista se quedó, impactada ante la escena ante el un igneel bañado en sangre y con muchas heridas en su cuerpo el solo está en shook por ver a su maestro así

-¿ichigo que viste? – pregunto un muy agotado y herido igneel

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap si se que tarde mucho en subir el cap pero para ser justo mi pc paso a mejor vida y esta cap lo avance con la pc de un primo que me hacia el favor de prestarme su pc**

 **Bueno que se mificara esa visión tan violenta de ichigo y que le prepara su nueva vida con su maestro y quienes eran esas figuras**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap el comienzo de un viaje y la carga de un padre**


	4. Chapter 4 el comienzo un viaje

**Protector del dragón**

 **Bueno esta historia es un croos de mis 2 animes favoritos bleach y high shool dxd y los personajes son más fuertes que en la historia original y tan bien a pareceran los poderes de los demás pero también los personajes y los niveles de poder adaptados al mundo de dxd**

 **Técnicas**

 **{Ddraig, albion, vitria o seres sellados}**

-diálogos-

\- (pensamientos) -

/ mensajes. Llamadas o hologramas /

Los derechos de bleach y high shool dxd pertenecen a sus respetivos creadores

 **Cometarios al final**

Tomo 0

Arco del inicio de una leyenda

tomo 0 capitulo 03

El comienzo de un viaje y el maestro

Ichigo está impactado no puede ni puede respirar frente a él está en una posición total mente llena lleno de sangre se puede ver la sangre por toda la parte superior de su cuerpo y el niño, no puede ser general ni una palabra ante tal vista varios minutos hasta que se ignora Usar y camino hacia el niño

\- ¿estás bien Ichigo? - pregunto un poco preocupado el hombre de pelo rojo

Pero el niño no tiene un sonido ni un sonido.

\- ¿Ichigo reacciona estas bien? - pregunto Igneel

\- Igneel que te paso por que estas cubierto de sangre - exclamo Ichigo muy preocupado

\- a esto descuidó no es solo solía ir a conseguir la cena - dijo Igneel con diversión mientras limpiaba un poco la sangre de su cara

En ese momento Ichigo solo podría ver muy muy confundido y pensando lo que dijo su maestro una pregunta en su mente que fue un nuevo camino para volver a la mitad del cuerpo. limpiando la sangre de su cuerpo

a Ichigo le dio curiosidad el montículo donde su maestro está sentado así que avanzo hasta el montículo donde su maestro descansa para ver que era el cuerpo, y un oso que por mucho superaba el tamaño de su maestro, fácil de aprender ichigo esta total mente pálido sentir como su alma salía por su boca que su maestro era fuerte, pero al punto de vencer a un oso a mano limpia

-chigo ¿dime que viste en tu visión? - pregunto igneel lago curioso

Ichigo comenzó a contar a su maestro que se vio a un mismo lugar en un lugar eco de hielo y que se rodearon de unas grandes murallas a su alrededor y que una vía muchas figuras, que parecían ser hechos de elementos, pero lo que mas le dio curiosidad a Igneel que en el lugar fuera eco de hielo y con muralla muy pocos lugares en el mundo cubren con esa descripción

\- pero lo que más me confunde es que no te vi - susurro ichigo algo triste por la ausencia de su mentor

Igneel no tenía la cara de su joven pupilo para saber que se preguntaba dónde estaba y qué no.

\- ichigo mira el anillo - dijo con la intención de cambiar la conversación

En ese momento Ichigo movió su vista hacia el anillo en su poder y el medio ambiente.

\- ¿Qué paso por qué cambio de color? - pregunto angustiado Ichigo

\- Eso es lo que debes hacer para ver tu primera visión de las tres visiones que darías el anillo de Ichigo - respondió Igneel de forma curiosa, pero se notaba cierta preocupación

\- pero las personas que vi eran mucho más grandes que yo soy - dijo Ichigo angustiado - eso es semifija que lo que vi fue

\- Exacto Ichigo lo que viste en el futuro para ser más exacto unos 12 años en el futuro por lo que describimos - dijo Igneel serio, pero con un tono pensativo

\- ¿Que estas diciendo que en 12 años moriré? - pregunto Ichigo preocupado, pero con un temor muy evidente en sus ojos

Igneel Solo se puede ver como Ichigo esta muy preocupado por lo que vio y la noticia que ha sido posible Su muerte, pero lo que más ha alterado, al pobre chico era la cara de su maestro que se ha notado que está perdido en sus pensamientos

\- Ichigo escucha muy bien porque una vez vez te dires una vez las visiones que te muestra el anillo son solo un posible futuro de ti depende de que pase o no pase - dijo Igneel con toda la seriedad que debe usar en el punto que su tono de vos cambio - pero de que paran pasaran por eso estoy aquí para prepararte y puedas estar listo para eso

Ichigo solo podía sentir como su espíritu se eleva con una nueva resurrección gracias a su maestro el ahorro que su maestro, siempre el sentido de su espíritu y un silencio reconfortante empezaron a disfrutar de su mutua compañía

Pasar los minutos e Igneel le dio una respuesta a la niebla mientras que la desolaba al oso por su carne

Después de pasar los treinta minutos, el pequeño regreso de la puerta de la casa. El niño pudo ver que Igneel está cortando la carne del oso

\- Igneel ¿puedo acertar una pregunta? - pregunto algo tímido el niño del pelo naranja

\- ya me hiciste una pero adelante - respondió con humor el hombre de la cicatriz

\- bueno quisiera saber por qué volviste fuerte - pregunto Ichigo con curiosidad

En este caso Ichigo lanzo esa pregunta se puede ver en la cara de Igneel una cara nostálgica y de una gran tristeza que solo se causó que el pobre niño se sintiera triste por poner a su maestro así como que Igneel soltara un suspiro de resinación

\- Ichigo primero tienes que entender que yo soy una época muy diferente a tú ya - dijo el hombre de pelo rojo - cuando era joven el mundo estaba en una guerra una cruel y despiadada y sin cuartel esta guerra era de dos frentes

Igneel tomo un momento para que su joven pupilo digiriera la información que acaba de dar unos minutos minutos Igneel continuo

\- yo nunca quise formar parte, pero todo cambio cuando la guerra al canso mi hogar después que yo junto a unos amigos, creamos un equipo que no era de ninguno de los 2 bandos y buscamos tener a cualquiera que sea la ganancia que se puede sacar de esa locura sin impórtanos los de más - hablo Igneel con nostalgia

Después de un poco de refracción por parte de Igneel volteo a ver a Ichigo, a la vez que a la joven naranja se ve en contra de la vida en la roca donde se encuentra Igneel vio con el niño divertido, Ichigo y lo coloco dentro, La tienda de la cámara El hombre de los ojos rojos se dirigen a la niebla, pero Cuando se puede apagar, se puede sentir como una escalonada que se recorrió toda su espalda, se volvió a ver, se redirigió los ojos rojos se sentó enfrente de la niebla mirándola fijamente

 **Pov Igneel**

Igneel está viendo la niebla mientras pensamos que podría atraer a este hombre hasta que solo pueda pensar en una posibilidad

No sé por qué, pero parece que esta persona está en este momento. Gracias a que hemos publicado, no a su vista, a la vista, a la tienda.

Igneel Solo podía sentir como pasaban los minutos en todo este tiempo, el rey, el estado, el hombre, el fin, el hombre, el andar, el bastardo, el escondite, la mente, el dragón.

\- (cuando te encuentres, y lo que es el mandar de vuelta del oído donde saliste) - hemos encontrado el hombre de la cicatriz con enojo

de repente la visión de Igneel comenzó a pasar a través del bosque y siguió a una montaña hasta llegar a la sima donde pudo ver una figura oscura

-te encontré bastardo - dijo Igneel mientras se forma una sonrisa en su rostro

 **En la cima de la montaña**

 **-** bien parece que no hay nada en contra. solo tengo que acercarme sin que se dé cuenta y tome al niño- dijo la figura oscura

\- Ese es un buen plan, pero tiene solo una falla - Hablo Igneel de forma sombría mientras parece de tras la figura - y es que ya has encontrado la historia

En ese momento, solo, no puedo, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni siquiera, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni

\- ¿Se puede saber qué quieren los niños con mi aprendizaje? - pregunto el hombre de los pelos rojos molesto

\- Eso no es algo que le interese a un hombre como su entrega al niño y no saldrás lastimado - respondido el onmyouji molesto

\- ¿Qué te parece mejor? - dijo Igneel con una voz seria y atemorizante

\- No hay fotos que no se publiquen - grito el onmyouji al desaparecer en un arrebato de velocidad aparente de tras el hombre de los pelos rojos - muere

\- que démonos - grito Igneel al voltear para ver al onmyouji detrás de el

El conocimiento de una señal de manos que causó una explosión potente que consumió a Igneel

Al momento que el polvo que levanto la explosión se dispersó se puede ver que no queda nada del hombre de pelos rojos

¿Qué es eso es posible? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Cuando llegué a la orilla, no podría creer lo que había visto, se podría ver cómo se había hecho, pero también se había mirado fijamente, pero poco a poco se había desaparecido, pero se había asustado aún más. de ojos rojos apunto asía atrás de el

¿Cuándo es el momento?

\- bien tengo que admitir que eres más débil que lo que creí señor onmyouji - hablo Igneel con aburrimiento

Podrías ver claramente como tu cuerpo temblaba de enojo y tengo que admitir que me divertía mucho hasta que no te el símbolo en su frente

\- ¿Ese símbolo pertenece al clan kurosaki verdad? -pregunto igneel molesto

Solo podio ver como ese intento de movimiento, retroceder, tener miedo, y no tener nada que ver.

Aquí está este muro de llamas - Grito asustado el onmyouji

\- Enserio creíste que puedes escapar corriendo mi pobre e ingenuo onmyouji - hablo Igneel con una vos de burla

-qqq ... qui ee ... rrr. Quién eres tú - hablo el onmyouji con miedo

Solo podía aguantar la risa de lo que estaba asustado que estaba en mi mente.

\- Me pregunto quién soy yo solo digamos que soy un siempre viajero - dijo Igneel con humor en su vos

\- No es imposible que no sea tan sencillo como no sea posible.

Tengo que admitir que lo que se dice es muy cierto y no se puede hacer lo mismo que no hay un círculo mágico o un cántico, sino que nunca se ha dicho que no hay nada en el futuro.

\- yo nunca dije que era un mago tu sacaste esa conclusión ¿si quieres saber de verdad que soy? - pregunto Igneel con diversión

\- ¿Qué te parece que no eres más que una basura? Yo pertenezco a gran clan kurosaki una de las 5 grandes familias onmyouji - Gritaba de miedo que está asustando a Igneel con su estatus - si no tienes que ya vas al clan cazándote hasta matarte

En serio este tipo me está sacando de quicio el solo se me pasa y se grita y se cree que está asustado pues está loco bueno parece que por fin se callo

\- hey al fin terminaste de gritar - hablo Igneel con indiferencia - ¿sabes si estás haciendo esta tarde te daré la opción de irte, pero si te asas te matare

\- (el que se cree que no hay que pensar).

Empecé a caminar hacia él, pero cuando esté en un cercado, el saco un talismán de la bolsa que está atado a su pierna derecha y lo lanzo hacia adelante deteniéndose en el aire

\- fuego, agua, viento, madera, tierra, elementos, la vida, la vida, la vida, la prisión, donde se encuentra el mal **-** gritoel conjuro que se activa, mientras que el talismán soltaba una poderosa luz

\- **prisión de los cinco elementos - grito el onmyouji**

De repente unas cadenas de fuego empezaron a salir del suelo y empezaron a sujetar mis brazos y piernas y al mismo momento, unas vigas de madera se iniciaron en mi pecho, muslos y ante brazos, pero tan bien no puedo sentir una porosa ráfaga ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Que… Que Maldito Que Hiciste - Gruño Igneel tratando de resistir la presión de aire y sus ataduras

-ajajajajaja que te parece escoria eso te pasa por subestimarme ajajajaj - reía con arrogancia el onmyouji

\- Conténame maldito antes que te mate - Grito Igneel cabreado

\- ajajaj bueno te diré ya que pronto serás sellado asta tu muerte que es el sello de la prisión de los cinco elemental este sello drenará tu fuerza vital hasta que mueras - hablo con arrogancia el onmyouji

-Ya veo por un momento me ha preocupado mucho - hablo Igneel con dificultad mientras luchaba para juntar las manos en frente de su cara

¿Por qué? Por qué juntar mis manos una espesa capa de hielo comenzó a formarse en mí, cuerpo antes que el hielo me cubriera por completo empecé a mandar una parte de mi poder a mis manos cuando el hielo termino de cubrir mi cuerpo

\- ajajajajajajaj ahora muere maldito - reía como un loco el onmyouji

 **Aleta de fuego pov**

El camino de la orilla del acantilado, cuando llegué al lugar de la muerte del miedo, el frío de la niebla, el amor de la oficina y el arrogante, el solitario, el retroceso, el miedo, la pregunta, la posibilidad, la respuesta, la posibilidad, el tiempo .

Cuando el equipo está listo para lanzar un ataque a Igneel que está en el campamento solo se le ve y se le da la espalda, se le ve y se le va a quemar a la persona que se está quemando a lo largo del año Activado, pero en el centro del hielo.

¿Qué es lo que realmente me gusta? ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal? Trasmitía así que el onmyouji quisiera mojar sus pantalones

De repente un poderoso rayo rojo salió disparado del hielo cuando el rayo llegó a cierta altura comenzó a expandirse hasta crear una cúpula que cubriera toda la montaña el onmyouji solo puede temblar de miedo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto?

El motor de la batería es donde está Igneel para ver como el hielo comenzó a reventar, pero el cuerpo de Igneel comenzó a crecer y su piel parece ser una forma hasta la prisión de hielo no puede retenerlo.

 **LIBRO**

Hubo una explosión que causó que el onmyouji saliera volando por la onda expansiva to chocar con el domo el onmyouji soltó un grito de dolor ante este impacto cuando fue levantado lentamente, él se quedó aterrorizado en el mismo. que está peleando hace unos momentos.

\- e. eres… .u..u..u un dragón - grito el onmyouji

\- Que listo pequeña sabandija - hablo Igneel

En un rápido movimiento, Igneel atrajo al otro lado de la mano derecha.

 **ROOOOOG**

Igneel lanzó un gran rugido al pobre onmyouji que está a punto de orinarse en sima

\- bien pequeño bastardo sabes quién soy - hablo Igneel con una vos fría

\- e..e ... ere ... Igneel el rey dragón de las llamas - hablo el onmyouji con miedo

\- Bien veo que no está tan bien como un par de centavos. ¿Quién será ese tema talismán? - pregunto Igneel serio

\- de que estas hablando - dijo el onmyouji con fundido

\- No quieras acertar el listo mocoso - dijo Igneel molesto

\- Es verdad no sé qué hablas - Grito de miedo el onmyouji

\- usted es inútil a diferencia de los exorcistas de la iglesia los servicios no tienen sus propios poderes de la bendición de los dioses ustedes tienen sus propios poderes se utilizan como el talismán que no tiene nada que ver con el poder dime quien te dio - exigió Igneel

\- ajajajajajajajaja - se rio dementemente el onmyouji

¿Continúa?

\- por muy rey que no te diré maldito, pero si dirás no será la última vez que enviemos a quien mata a ese mocoso ajajajajajaj - el onmyouji comenzó a responder Después de su pequeño discurso

En ese momento, Igneel perdió total mente su paciencia y prendió en fuego su garra donde está el onmyouji mientras que el fuego se consumió hasta que no quedé ni las cenizas del onmyouji.

Cundo el onmyouji desapareció Igneel desactivo el domo y poco a poco fue así.

\- aaaaaa maldición que noche más rápido - exclamo Igneel de cansancio - bueno creo que es hora de ir a dormir

Mientras tanto, nuestro dragón avanzó para ir al campamento. pesaron avanzar Asia donde se localiza su corazón mientras más, avanzan las llamas el dolor empeoran hasta dejar al pobre dragón tirado en el piso jadiando por el dolor

-aaaaaaa maldición usé más energía de la pluma para romper ese sello - hablo Igneel con dolor

Mientras que Igneel yacía en el suelo mientras que el rastro del dolor desaparece él puede sentir como su cuerpo, las represarías en su cuerpo, y el rey dragón.

-Maldito tal vez me detuviste, pero esa maldición consumirá tu vida cada vez que usas esos poderes tan orgullosos de tu ajaja.

\- A pesar de los años Me sigue persiguiéndome para matarme - Hablo con tristeza el viejo dragón

Igneel estuvo descansando en el piso por unos minutos hasta el dolor cesara cuando se trata de comenzar de nuevo encaminarse al campamento, cuando el rey dragón regresa al campamento el apago la niebla y el entro en la tienda como Ichigo dormía muy cómodamente sin saber su vida estuvo En Peligro Cundo Él Se Sueño En Su Lado De La Tienda Muchos pensamientos Pasaron Por Su Cabeza, Pero Uno Que Resaltaba

\- ¿Por qué el clan kurosaki quiere muerto a Ichigo? - se pegunto el rey dragón

Después de unos minutos de la acción Igneel llegó a la conclusión no importa el motivo, la protección y el cuidado del niño y el dragón de fuego.

\- (no moriré hasta ver lo enseñado todo lo que he visto yo estoy seguro que este niño será muy grande más que lo que fue mi padre, mi hermano mayor y yo). fue para sí mismo Igneel

Después de su lectura el rey dragón de su mente en el futuro.

 **la mañana siguiente**

Ichigo se despertó después de una noche agradable de sueño, pero cuando salía de la tienda, se podía sentir como el alma se le salía por la boca. lugar donde está su maestro, desayunado muy cómoda mente como si la montaña no fuera la gran cosa el comenzó a correr así el rey dragón

\- Igneel que demonios paso por la montaña esta así - grito asustado el pelo naranja

Ante los gritos de Ichigo el rey dragón solo levanto la vista de su plato de comida, para mirar a su joven aprendiz con una expresión de diversión y después volvió a consumir su desayuno como si nada

¿Cuál es la forma de actuar del maestro de los pelos anaranjados? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué hacer?

¿Quieres que te ayude a planificar tu viaje?

En cuanto al arrebato de ira de Ichigo, el rey dragón solo le gusta hacer ver como una expresión seria viéndolo directamente a los ojos del joven

Ichigo no pude evitar el pensamiento, de que tal vez se haya excedido el tirar de la comida de su maestro cuando Ichigo está para pedir perdón, él puede ver como los hombros de su maestro empezaron a moverse él se preocupó ¿Se puede escuchar una risa?

-ajajajajajajajajaj - comenzó a reírse el gran rey dragón

En cuanto Igneel empezó a reírse Ichigo puedo evitar caer al piso al puro estilo anime después de unos segundos Ichigo se levanta con la cara llena de la tierra para el maestro del maestro riendo hasta el momento actual.

\- a, a, a ase tanto que no me reía tanto - hablo con dificultar el rey dragón por la falta de aire

\- Se puede saber que es lo gracioso - dijo Ichigo molesto con su maestro

\- Ichigo solo somos tu y yo en esta montaña ¿Quién puede hacer eso? - pregunto con humor el rey dragón

En cuanto a la protección del joven, escuché la pregunta de su maestro.

\- ¿Cómo es capaz de hacer eso? - pregunto con incredulidad

En este momento, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que el rey dragón está indeciso si le doy la verdad o le dice que su hijo no ha querido, que su vida se ha entrado en el mundo natural que él quiere que su vida sea más normal posible, pero al enterarse que su propio clan lo quiere muerto eso está muy lejos de ser posible, pero él se asegurará de que esté listo listo por si tiene que defender

\- ¿Oye Igneel estas bien? - pregunto un preocupado Ichigo

¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hacer? golpeo la piedra dejando una marca de su puo en ella.

No hay nada como el maestro marcado. Su puño en esa gran roca, pero de repente Ichigo pudo ver que empezaron a salir pequeñas grietas de la marca que dejo por su maestro, en la cantidad de grietas empezaron a avanzar por la roca, a destruirse como si fuera una roca de tierra seca

\- Ichigo para poder obtener el mismo poder que yo tengo que renunciar amuchas cosas - hablo Igneel con una voz seria - al punto que podrías llegar a sacrificar tu propio ser

Cuando escuché eso, no se pudo negar que se asustó, sino que también se obtuvo el poder para vengar a su madre.

Igneel pudo tener muy bien el miedo y la duda en su joven aprendí no pudo negar que tuve miedo, que no más bien esta no es una situación en la que debería ser un niño, pero de repente el miedo y la duda han desaparecido de la mirada del niño de los pelos naranja, ahora solo puedo ver en gran parte de la voluntad y la determinación hacia el camino que ha elegido

\- Puedo ver que has tomado tu decisión verdad - hablo el rey dragón

Ichigo solo se mantiene silencioso después de la declaración de su maestro, él, que, no, se ha vuelto, hace,,, de repente,, el mundo, de, Ichigo, ce oscureció y enfrente de, el avía, una línea, blanco y enfrente, este es su maestro. Hasta el momento

No sabía qué era. No podía volver a ver a su madre a los ojos el cielo a la vista para a Igneel lo miro a los ojos a los ojos de la voluntad y el gran poder. solo avanzo dejando atrás todo lo que rastro de su vida anterior amigos, familia, odio, tristeza, penas, miedo de todo lo que hace atrás para empezar una nueva vida en este mundo

Estoy listo para empezar a entrenar un maestro.

\- muy bien Ichigo te enseñare todo lo que se - hablo Igneel mientras caminaba para alejar unos metros del niño - escucha bien mi estilo de combate se llama el alma del dragón

 **(si alguien sabe dónde puedo encontrar loa kajin para escribir el nombre del estilo de combate dígame por favor)**

 **-** El alma del dragón - dijo Ichigo en vos baja.

Igneel se colocó en una posición de batalla - Ichigo este estilo de arte marcial tiene mucho poder así que nunca debes dudar o este poder te destruirá - dijo Igneel con tu vos seria

\- abandona tu miedo, nunca abandones una pela siempre regresa y enfréntalo - hablo el rey dragón mientras que una gran ráfaga de viento se eleva de sus pies haciendo que el niño se cubra con el viento con sus brazos

\- nunca les des cuartel al enemigo - grito el dragón lanzando un golpe a unos árboles haciendo que se doblaran la fuerza del viento que soltó el puño al moverse

\- siempre avanza nunca te detengas - siguió gritado el rey dragón es la presión colada con sus pies cremas gritas donde este pardo

Ichigo está muy impresionado por la fuerza del viento, la generación del maestro, la fuerza del viento, la fuerza del viento. era por mucho más fuerte que la anterior el asía todo lo que está en si para no salir despedido por la fuerza del viento

Pero en cuanto el rey dragón golpeo el piso con su pie él podía jurar que está en sima de un mini el joven temblaba él está teniendo miedo no pareciera que Igneel estuviera por terminar

\- siente miedo y envejecerás siente miedo y morirás – grito con toda su fuerza el rey dragón al momento de dar un salgo y lanzar una pata hacia la dirección de Ichigo

En el momento que Igneel lanzo su patada la fuerza del viento fue tan intensa que el pobre niño de los pelos naranja no pudo hacer nada, para resistir la presión del aire soltando un grito al momento de salir volando justo al estanque se pudo escuchar el fuerte golpe de Ichigo al chocar con el agua

\- aaaaaaa cooococco – grito un ahogado luchado por aire

\- Ichigo prepárate por que el entre miento empezó y esos son los principios de esta arte marcial – hablo Igneel con seriedad

El niño salió del estanque mirando a el rey dragón a los ojos

\- estoy listo maestro – dijo Ichigo con determinación

\- bien adelante vamos – dijo el rey dragón

 **( al dia siguiente )**

era un hermoso día el sol brillaba los pájaros cantaban todo era paz o almeno eso parecía parque en el campamento del rey dragón se podían escuchar gritos como si torturaran a un criminar

\- ASESINO ASESINO – grito de miedo el joven protector

\- vamos no seas bebe eso solo es el nivel un de tu entrenamiento física normal – hablo Igneel restándole importancia a las quejas de su aluno

Ichigo está colgando de cabeza con sus pies atados a un palo y debajo de, él una fogata con unas llamas tan altas que si él se detenía con las abdominales sé quemaría toda la parte superior del cuerpo y su cara

\- que esto como puede llamar a esto entrenamiento normal esto parece un castigo para un criminal – grito en agonía el pobre de Ichigo

\- no exageres yo tampoco estoy en un lecho de rosas tienes idea lo difícil que mantener las llamas vivas a esto lo llama la danza del calamar – hablo Igneel sin emoción

\- que calamar ni que cuartos me voy a aquejar maldito asesino – grito con miedo Ichigo

 **2 horas después**

Después de que Ichigo terminara su tortura digo entrenamiento con fuego se acercaron al estaque donde Ichigo tenía ataca una cuerda en su cintura

\- ¿maestro para qué es la cuerda? – pregunto el joven protector

En cuanto Ichigo escucho un golpe voltio para ver a su maestro sujetando una rama y una llanta de un carro

\- maestro ¿para qué es esa llanta? – pregunto con miedo el niño de los pelos naranjados

\- bueno mi querido alumno esto es para tu entrenamiento – contesto con una gran sonrisa, pero llena de malicia

Las siguientes horas solo se pudieron escuchar los gritos de miedo y de dolor de Ichigo, y una risa demencial que daba a entender que el rey dragón no tenía piedad con su alumno

 **10 horas después**

Tras varias horas de un entrenamiento infernal se podía ver a un joven de pelos anaranjados en el suelo, llenos de moretones, cortes y llenos de tierra en su cuerpo

\- es oficial estoy en el infierno – exclamo agotado el joven Ichigo

\- vamos no te quejes niño eso solo fue para medir tu niveles físicos y espirituales – hablo el rey dragón restándole importancia a las quejas del niño

Ichigo solo podía ver con miedo el hombre si esto solo fue para medir sus niveles de habilidades no quería saber cómo sería el entrenamiento de verdad

\- ¿y bien que tal me fue? – pregunto con miedo Ichigo

\- tú tienes cero talento para las artes marciales – respondió Igneel sin emociones alguna

-que como es eso posible – grito el joven protector

\- mmm no lose, pero las pruebas no mienten Ichigo tú no tienes talento para las artes marciales

\- ¿pero qué ara me abandonara maestro? – pregunto con miedo

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del rey dragón mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Ichigo

\- por su pesto que no te abandonare Ichigo te prometí te aria fuerte por eso te acompañare hasta el final – dijo el gran rey dragón

Ichigo sintió como una gran calidez al a ver encontrado al fin una persona en la que puede confía a parte de su mamá, porque su maestro cumplirá su promesa

\- bueno primero lo primero creo que deberíamos comer algo ya que es algo tarde – hablo Igneel sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos

\- pero maestro no trajimos comida – hablo dudoso el joven de pelos naranjas

Igneel vio a Ichigo de una forma algo siniestra dando a entender al niño no la para nada bien

\- oo pequeño Ichigo la razón por la que no trajimos comida es porque es parte de tu entrenamiento – hablo sombríamente el rey dragón

La cara de Ichigo obtuvo un tono azulado al pensar en lo despiadado que era su maestro después de que, el joven descasara un rato ellos caminaron hacia el lado izquierdo inferior de la montaña donde estaba un pequeño arrollo, en donde de pescarían algunos peces

\- esto es imposible no importa que tanto lo intente el pesado si empre escapa – grito frustrado Ichigo mientras que otro pez se le escapaba

Cuando Ichigo volteo a ver al rey dragón porque no parcia que lo está escuchando sus quejas, solo para cambiar su expresión de enojado a una de incredulidad al ver que Igneel tenía al menos unos nueve peces a lado suyo

\- bien creo que esto será suficiente – hablo el rey dragón

\- si eso deberá bastar para los 2 – dijo Ichigo al cansado

En cuanto el joven d pelos anaranjados salió del arroyo el puedo ver que Igneel lo veía como si hubiera dicho un chiste

\- ¿qué pasa maestro? – pregunto con algo de miedo el niño

\- qué fue lo que te dije antes e mi pequeño – dijo Igneel con una vos arrogante y maliciosa

Gum – no puede hablar en serio maestro – hablo con miedo el joven protector mientras tragaba saliva

Igneel solo sonrió con diversión mientras caminaba de regreso al campamento

\- maestro maestro vuelva – grito Ichigo mientras per seguía al rey dragón

Cuando regresaron al campamento Igneel empezó a preparar los pescados que atrapado poniéndolos en palos alrededor de la fogata mientras des pues de unos minutos dejando que los pescados se hacen, el empezó a comer el primero Ichigo solo lo veía con una gran envidia y hambre

-( este lugar ya no es seguro en cuanto las personas del clan kurosaki no reciban noticias de ese idiota mandaran alguien más pero este si pude ser alguien peligrosos lo mejor será irnos mañana mismo)- pensó el rey dragón mientras recogía su segundo pescado

Mientras que Igneel seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos el joven protector se acercaba a la fuga gateando lentamente, y sigilosa mente cuando esta lo suficiente mente cerca el estilo su mano hacia uno de los pescados cuando un palo lo golpeo en la mano

\- ¿en serio creíste que no me daría cuenta? – pregunto Igneel sin apartar la mirada de la fogata

Ichigo solo podía ver molesto a su maestro mientras que en sus ojos le salía unas lágrimas por el golpe en su mano

\- al diablo me voy a dormir – grito Ichigo mientras se sobaba la mano

Igneel solo podía ver con diversión la actitud del niño Ichigo está actuando como un niño de su edad, eso le daba una sensación de calma en cuanto el rey dragón continúo comiendo su pescado él pudo sentir como si una estaca de metal al rojo vivo atravesara, su corazón muchas veces consecutivas

\- ¿Qué es esto que está pasando? – pregunto con dolor el rey dragón mientras se sujetaba la zona del corazón

En cuanto Igneel se arrancó la camisa pudo ver como las marcas de su maldición están avanzando solo, podía sentir un dolor insoportable la única razón por la que no está gritando de dolo es para no alarmar al joven de los pelos anaranjados

Cuando no pudo más el rey dragón convoco un circulo mágico cuando Igneel entraba en el circulo vio la tienda donde duerme Ichigo y se prometió que volvería pronto

Mientras una pareja está en el comedor de su casa viendo la televisión mientras tomaban te

\- ya paso un día desde que se fueron – dijo una deprimida yoruichi

\- lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada ese es camino que Ichigo escogió recorrer – hablo seriamente un kisuke mientras veía la tele

\- lo sé, pero el camino de la venganza nunca termina bien – comento yoruichi algo deprimida

En cuento a Kisuke dejo de ver la tele para darle a su esposa una mirada compresiva él se acercó para poner su mano en su hombro ella voltio para ver que la tenía una sonrisa triste en su cara

\- tenemos que confiar en Igneel el sabrá manejar lo que sea que pase – comento el dueño de la dulcería

\- pero le prometimos que lo mantendríamos a salvo, pero no emos podido hacer nada – dijo una peli morada muy deprimida

hubo un momento de silencio hasta que en el techo de la habitación un circulo mágico aparecía dejando caer a un muy adolorido rey dragón que continuaba retorciéndose de dolo

-Kisuke- grito Igneel

En cuanto oyeron Kisuke y yoruichi corrieron hacia su amigo cuando lo vieron pudieron ver que sufría mucho

\- Kisuke esto es – dijo yoruichi muy angustiada

El sombrerero solo pudo asentir de manera rápida Kisuke levanto a el rey dragón dirigiéndose a una de las avistas izo que de repente al lado izquierdo de la puerta apareció, un tablero donde Yoruichi ingreso un código en cuanto entraron se podía ver que el cuarto era un tipo de laboratorio Kisuke se apuro aponer a Igneel en un contenedor cuando fue a su ordenador y empezó a meter unos comandos

\- ¿Cres poder ayudar lo? - pregunto una preocupada Yoruichi

\- eso espero esta cámara está mandando mana a la maldición para que se detenga, pero se supone que esta maldición solo se activa cuando Igneel usa cierta cantidad de sus poderes – en ese momento el tendero está muy confundido y preocupado – pero por lo que veo el no estuvo en un combate – dijo el sombrerero

\- ¿qué pudo pasar para ponerlo así? – pregunto una angustiada Yoruichi

Pasaron unas tres horas desde que el rey dragón apareció de improvisto en el comedor de la pareja de esposos Yoruichi fue a ver si la pequeña soi-fong se avía despertado con el escándalo, cuando la peli morado regreso al cuarto pudo ver a Kisuke viendo el monitor de la computadora con una mirada muy seria ella se acercó para ver que tenía tan preocupado a su esposo

-Kisuke esto es – dijo angustiada

Kisuke no contesto solo se quedó viendo el monitor cuando el sombrerero se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la cápsula en la que, esta acostado el rey dragón el presiono el botón que provoco que la compuerta de la capsula se abriera y despertando al rey dragón dormido, cuando Igneel empezó a recuperar las conciencia empezó a ver dónde estaba cuando vio asus amigos solo soltó un suspiro

\- veo que logre llegar Kisuke – hablo Igneel

Cuando urahara está por hablar una patada conecta en la cabeza del rey dragón lanzándolo al otro lado del cuarto se pudo ver que la causando de la patada era, era nadie menos que Yoruichi ella empezó a avanzar asía un rey dragón dolorido del golpe ella lo sujeto del cuello cuando empezó a sacudirlo regándolo por entrar asía su casa en cuento Kisuke solo podía ver con lastima a su amigo después de un interrogatorio al todo estilo de Yoruichi todos se sentaron a hablar

\- ¿ y bien Kisuke que tan mal estoy?- pregunto un Igneel serio

El sombrerero solo guardo silencio para acomodar sus ideas

\- muy mal viejo amigo al paso que se propaga tu maldición te doy máximo 7 años de vida claro siempre y cuando no uses tus poder por más de 30 minutos – dijo Kisuke mientras su sombrero así sombre en su ojo derecho

El ambiente se puso tenso y el silencio solo lo hacía que fuera más difícil de tolerar

\- pero no se suponía que la maldición solo consumía su vida si usaba cierta cantidad de poder – exclamo Yoruichi preocupada

\- así sería normal mente, pero la técnica de sellado que usaron en Igneel de algún modo altero la maldición asiendo la más fuerte – dijo fríamente urahara

\- ¿qué técnica usaron Igneel? – pregunto una preocupada peli morado

\- prisión de los 5 elementos – dijo Igneel serio

La sorpresa no tardo en aparecer en la cara de la pareja de casados ellos conocían esa técnica de sellado por lo que le contaba masaki

\- esa técnica pertenece a – Kisuke

\- al clan kurosaki – interrumpió el rey dragón al urahara

\- veo que ya hicieron su movimiento – hablo Yoruichi con odio

\- si pensé que no sabían que Ichigo estuviera vivo, pero atacarlo estado tu hay se me hace muy osado de su parte – hablo Kisuke con calma y analíticamente

\- creo que no sabían que esta con el por qué ese tonto me tomo como un siempre mago – comento el rey dragón de fuego

\- eso debe a verte molestado verdad gran rey dragón de fuego – hablo divertida la peli morado

Igneel solo hizo un gesto de molestia ante el comentaría de su amiga mientras las siguientes 3 horas estuvieron, discutiendo sobre que aran sombre el bien estar de Ichigo decidieron que lo mejor era que siguiera su viaje con Igneel

\- bueno es hora que vuelva al campamento me gustaría dormir un poco antes que partamos – hablo el rey dragón de forma pensativa

\- ¿y adonde irán primero? – pregunto el tendero

\- pues iremos primero a unas montanas cerca Tokio y estaremos unos meses des pues no se ajajajaj – contesto el rey dragón con diversión y sin impórtale nada

-je siempre tan imprudente por eso nadie quiso que fueras el líder del equipo – hablo Yoruichi

Ella empezó levantarse la parte derecha inferior de su bruza cuando la levanto lo suficiente para dejar ver su cadera ella paso su otra mano cuando ella volvió a levantar su mano un extraño tatuaje, en el momento que los tres amigos vieron el tatuaje en sus rostros apareció una mirada triste y llena de arrepentimiento

Igneel empezó a levantar su manga derecha y el solo puso su mano opuesta en el hombro y apareció el mismo tatuaje que la mujer peli purpura en cuanto a kisuke el solo puso su mano por en sima de la otra para que apareciera el tatuaje

El silencio reinaba ninguno de los presentes producción ni el más mínimo ruido, pero no era un silencia y cómodo sino más bien una de arrepentimiento y de nostalgia

-ajajajajaj bueno hablando de líder - san has hablado con el Igneel – kun – hablo Kisuke mientras se sobaba la mano y se borraba el tatuaje

\- de echo me reuniré con él en romo – hablo Igneel sin importancia mientras se encogía de hombros

La sorpresa no tardo en aparecer en la cara de la pareja de casados para ser sustituida por una sonrisa

\- ya veo desde que se casó él se tranquilizó mucho creo que no lo vemos muy a menudo desde que nació su primer hijo – comento la peli morado con una sonrisa en su rostro

Las pláticas siguieron por un rato más hasta que el rey dragón vio que eran las cinco de la mañana él se levantó, para dirigirse al ala salida seguido el tendero y la peli morada

-bueno fue divertido si quitamos el hecho que casi muero – dijo con humor el rey dragón

\- si a por cierto toma esto – dijo Kisuke mientras le entrega un frasco de píldoras a Igneel

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el hombre pelos rojos

\- eso te ayudaras con tu problema, pero solo tomo una cuando vayas a luchar – hablo urahara

\- valla no me sorprender viniendo de ti Kisuke – dijo con alegría el rey dragón

\- pero te abierto que solo podrás luchar durante treinta minutos si tomo más de una tu cuerpo no lo soportara y empeorara tu situación – hablo Kisuke con total seriedad mientras que su sombrero ase sombra sobre sus ojos dando más peso a su advertencia

El ambiente era tenso las palabras del tendero, pero el rey dragón sabía que el solo lo decía por su bien estar, en cuanto Igneel solo sonrió mientras un circulo mágico bajo sus pies el solo les dio una sonrisa al momento desaparecer

Kisuke se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa, pero se detiene en la murta poniendo su mano en el marco de la puerta cuando escucha la vos de su esposa

\- ¿Cres que el siga tus intrusiones? - ´pregunto Yoruichi mientras sujetaba su brazo y miraba el piso

Kisuke mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba el interior oscuro de su casa para empezar entrar mientras susurraba un

\- no –

Yoruichi se quedó un rato parada afuera de su casa mientras miraba el cielo nocturno con tristeza para dar la vuelta y entrar a su casa, cuando vio el marco de la puerta tenía marcado los dedos de Kisuke ella sabía que él está molesto por no poder ayudar a su amigo, pero ella está igual

 **En el campamento**

Cuando Igneel apareció en el campamento lo primero que hizo fue ir a revisar a Ichigo vio que está bien, pero vio con diversión los huesos de los pescados que no pudo comer así que se fue directo a su tienda de dormir para descansa cundo entro se acostó mirando el techo

-(Ichigo te enseñare todo lo que se aunque se mi fique mi muerte no dejare que cometas mis mismo errores)- pensó Igneel antes de que darse dormido

 **Fin**

 **Esto continuara**

 **Este capítulo 3 el siguiente será el final de este tomo 0 y el tomo uno empezará unos meses antes del drama del tomo uno**

 **Espero que me perdone la demora peor el trabajo está muy exigente estos meses quiero de sirles que empezare a corregir los capítulos anteriores les pondré nuevo contenido**

 **Y a ora respondé los comentarios.**

0Jose0

 **Me da gusto que te guste la historia ira mejorando mientras avanza**

Racon Omega 98

 **Si seguí tus consejos y mejorá mas**

SaiyajinSannin

 **Si y espero que este cap te haya ayudado a entender esa sombra**

antifanboy

 **lo que es mejor ponerlo en las historias regulares**

Gohansayajin9

 **Espero que te haya gustado más este cap ya ver seguido bien tus consejos**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente aventura**


	5. aviso

aviso

solo quiero decir que habrá unos cambios importantes para los tres primeros cap y que cambiare el prologo y realizare estos cambios, para incluir unas ideas que quiero aplicar en esta historia y que no publicare cap asta que se termine la edición cada cap espero su compresión, y paciencia este aviso se actualizará para que estén al tanto de los cambios de cada cap y cuando se termine y se suba el nuevo cap este aviso sera borrado.


End file.
